Wrong Time Wrong Place
by mickeyboy520
Summary: Sonic and Amy meet a man from the past, who turns out to be a young Dr. Robotnik. They try their best to help him get back home, but they end up on an adventure through time. Game/Comic universe, SonAmy sub plot, and OC.
1. The Calm

**A/N This is my first fan fic, so if my writing a terrible ill be working to make it better.**

 **A/N: Edited for a better reading experience.**

 **I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Calm**

A figure works tirelessly in a dark laboratory. "It is complete. my latest invention is finally complete it is time to test!" He says with an excited laugh.

"With this, I will be labeled as the greatest mind in all of Mobius!" He says while preparing to the test.

He flips the switch, the device powers up and with a flash of light a portal appears, And the figure walks through as portal proceeds to close behind him.

* * *

It's a peaceful and sunny day in Mobius. It's the first day of the Summer season. It's mid afternoon about a half hour past Twelve.

A Blue streak dashes through the forest, followed by a massive gust of wind rushing behind it.

It's Sonic speeding around as usual, but this time he was trying to shake something following behind him.

" _ **Sonic wait come back!**_ " Screamed the pink hedgehog who was doing her best to keep up with the blue blur.

 _'I'd rather be crushed by the Death Egg. at least then I would have a higher chance of survival that then one of Amy's hugs,'_ Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic didn't mean it, but he didn't want to pry Amy off him. He has been running from her for about a half hour.

" _ **Come on leave me alone Amy we missed lunch!**_ " shouted Sonic exhausted from all the running.

Sonic can run for hours without feeling tired, but he was hungry. And he was using all his energy to lose Amy.

Sonic began to focus on finding a way to lose Amy. He was so focused he failed to notice a rock about ankle height causing him to trip, luckily Sonic's reflexes kicked in, he immediately curled into a spin dash.

Using the boost of speed Sonic was able to get out of Amy's sight, but that wasn't enough.

He knew he needed to hide. Amy always had a way of finding him while he was running him even if she couldn't see him.

He quickly covered his tracks. Then hid up in a tree behind a branch where he knew he would be out of sight.

He was pretty sure he lost Amy who is standing under the tree he's hiding in "Geez Sonic why are you always running away. It's not like I was going to do anything to you, I just wanted your help" Amy said with a sigh

Sonic knew he lost her for sure when he heard that.

"Maybe he thought I was going ask him for a date again." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"*Sigh* I mean I do love him more than anything but... I've got to show him that I that I want to spend time with him Because he's my friend." She said sounding disappointed.

Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty, he thought about showing up so he could talk to Amy when.

"There you are Amy!" Said a Childs' voice.

It was Cream! She had apparently been looking for Amy since she missed their lunch plans.

"Oh hey Cream, right we had plans, for lunch... I am, so sorry! Cream, I..." Amy started.

Cream cutting Amy off "No no it's alright Amy I know you wanted to talk to Mr. Sonic, I got worried and thought that you might be hungry" She continued.

"So I packed you some lunch, I even packed extra just in case you caught up with Mr. Sonic" Cream finished.

Cream saying this made Sonic remember he missed lunch and right on cue, Sonic felt his stomach growl loudly.

 _'_ _ **OH CRAP!**_ _'_ Sonic thought as dread filled his entire body.

"Oh, you must be hungry Amy," Cream said not knowing it was Sonic's stomach that growled.

Amy blushed and said, "Yeah, trying to catch up with Sonic makes a girl hungry."

Sonic was relieved, Cream handed Amy the basket full of food she packed. "Here Amy, I need to go back home before my mom worries where I am!" Cream waved as she ran off.

"Bye Cream get home safely!" Amy said as she waved back, she looks inside the basket to see bottles of water sandwiches and of course chili dogs packed neatly inside.

Sonic seeing this starts to sneak out of the tree, but as soon as he started moving.

*Rustle Rustle* Amy hearing this summons her signature Piko Piko Hammer, And hits the tree with enough force to knock Sonic out of it.

"Whoa!" Sonic hits the ground with a thump. "Hey, Amy whats up?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

Amy still holding her hammer had a confused yet angry look on her face "Whats stopping me from using this on you Sonic," she said with only anger on her face.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry I didn't h..." He started to say.

"How long were you up there Sonic?!" She asked hammer still in hand demanding an answer.

"S-since you lost me..." He said with a terrified look. Amy took a deep breath.

"*sigh* Listen Sonic, I'm not angry. Since you're here want lunch?" She said with a gentle smile.

Sonic and Amy, ate the food Cream packed. They talked about how Eggman hasn't attacked in a few weeks. He's done this before goes missing for weeks only to have been planning another attack. But for now, they will enjoy the calm.

They also talked about old adventures that they went on.

They finished up and started walking back to Tails' workshop. "By the way what did you want to ask me?" Sonic remembering what he heard Amy said.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask if you would maybe... Be willing to help me train to become faster I figured who better to ask than the fastest thing alive" she said in a determined voice.

 _'If I train her it'll be easier for her to catch me. but she did chase me all this way to ask me, ah sure why not.'_ _He thought._

 _"Sure why not did chase me all this way just to ask me," He said with a cocky grin._

"R-really?" She said in shock.

"Yeah but no funny business got it, it's strictly training, not a date," He said in serious tone.

"Alright, I understand" She answered with small amount disappointment in her voice.

 _'I can't believe he agreed! Come on, Get a hold of yourself, Amy, he said it's only training, not a date'_ She thought, happy that he agreed.

As soon as Amy finished thinking that. Sonic, tapped her on the shoulder. "How about we start that training now, I'll race you back to Tails' workshop. And don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said with a sly grin.

"You're on I was keeping up with you pretty well when I was chasing you so this should be a piece of cake." She said while giving him a cocky smile.

With that said, they got ready to race Sonic started counting. "3 2 1 GO!" They both took off, Sonic of course in the lead with Amy several yards behind him.

But she was determined to catch up, And with determination rising she slowly started to see she was catching up.

They were almost to Tails' workshop. And Amy was almost on Sonic's tail, but something caused her to lose her footing making her fall.

Sonic noticing Amy falling turns around to try and catch her, but he didn't make it in time Amy was on the ground the fall gave her a few cuts and bruises.

"You alright Amy? That fall looked like it hurt." Sonic asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah fine I knew I'd get hurt training, but I didn't think it would happen so early ha ha." She said embarrassed.

Amy started to walk when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. "*Ah* Sonic I can't walk I think I twisted *ah* my ankle let me get up on your back." She said in a pained voice.

Sonic agreed and let her on to his back and started talking. Suddenly a bright light followed by a portal appears in front of them.

Sonic unsure of what it is, he gets into a defensive posture. Amy summons her hammer as she stays on Sonic's back.

Out walks a man in his early 20s wearing a lab coat small round strapless dark goggles, and small yet bushy mustache.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but is this still Mobius?" The man asked in an intelligent and kind voice.

Sonic and Amy, both relaxed. Sonic then answered "No my friend is hurt. So I'm just taking her to get first aid. And last, I checked this is Mobius."

Sonic and Amy both feel like they've seen him somewhere before.

"Well that's not good, that means I can only go to places on Mobius. I was hoping that I would be able to go to other planets and galaxies with my invention. But it seems its range must be limited to our planet." He said disappointedly.

"Sorry for interrupting, I need to go fix this thing." The man turns around and flips the switch, his device flickers then shut's down.

"Blast the battery must not be powerful enough!" The man said in an upset tone.

"Hey, why don't you come with us, our friend Tails is a genius he might be able to help you fix your device," Amy offers the man.

"Sure thank you very much he seems to be a lot closer than my lab." He says with a hearty chuckle.

Sonic whispers to Amy _"I don't know if I trust him."_

 _"Relax he seems like a nice enough guy,"_ Amy responded.

 _"I don't know something about him gives me a bad feeling,"_ Sonic said ending the conversation.

And with that, all three of them head off to Tails' workshop.

* * *

 **Who is this man? And why does Sonic, have a bad feeling about him?**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	2. Surprises

**A/N: I wrote up to chapter four, so I'll be posting the next two chapters in the next few days.**

 **A/N: Edited for a better reading experience.**

 **I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Surprises

* * *

The trio arrived at Tails' workshop.

A medium sized hanger with rows of machines along the walls. And a large workbench with gadgets scattered across it.

The center of the hanger held a red biplane. From the state it was in Tails was making some upgrades and cleaning the parts.

"Hey, guys. Wait what happened to you?" Tails asked shocked.

"We were racing and... I kinda lost my footing," Amy answered Tails her face red with embarrassment.

The man steps inside. Stops and looks at the workshop in awe.

"This place is astounding I've never seen such amazing technology! And this plane did you build it yourself?" The man said with astonishment.

"Thanks! The plane is Sonic's, but he lets me take care of it for him." Tails replied.

The man had a confused look on his face.

"Sonic, didn't you tell him your name?" Tails Asked staring at the blue hedgehog.

"Sorry I didn't think about it I was busy carrying Amy here for first aid," Sonic said with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, Kunkles is here so just tell him to get the first aid kit and take care of Amy." Said Tails as he pointed toward his house. Which is only a 30-second, walk away.

"Alright, I'll go drop Amy off and then come right back," Sonic said as headed towards walked to Tails' house.

"What why?" Amy asked.

"Because there is something about that guy that bugs me. And I don't want to leave him alone with Tails, who knows what could happen." Sonic answered in a serious tone.

"Alright, but I still think he's a nice," Amy replied with a serious tone.

"Of course YOU would!" Sonic said with snark.

"I can summon my hammer if you want," Amy said with a sly grin.

They reached Tails' house. A large two story house painted white with a blue roof they enter and see Knuckles laying on the couch listening to music.

"Hey, knux hows it hanging" Sonic greeted.

"Hey, Sonic pretty good. What happened to Amy?" Knuckles asked while pointing at Amy.

"It doesn't matter. Can you get the first aid kit and patch her up?" Sonic said wanting to set Amy down and return to the workshop.

Knuckles goes to look for the first aid kit while Sonic sets Amy down on the couch.

"Cozy enough for you Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Go and make sure Tails is alright." She said with a smile.

"Got it!" Sonic said as he left.

 _'I wish he'd be that worried about me...'_ Amy thought with a bit of sadness.

 _'He cares about his friends that's one of the things I love about him.'_ Amy thought to cheer herself up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tails' workshop.

"You must be Tails, your friend Sonic says you're a genius. I can see why he says that." The man said with respect.

"I was wondering if you might be able to help me with this device." The man takes the device out of his pocket and hands it to Tails.

"What exactly does it do?" Tails asked.

"I made it so I could travel to other planets and galaxies through a portal it creates."

Sonic walks in but says nothing.

"But so far it's only taking me to a clearing where I met your friends. And I can't use it to get back I'm afraid the battery might not be enough for multiple trips." The man said with disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm impressed it took you this far for how out dated the tech is. I might be able to help you out." Tails said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I never did get your name." Tails said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Ivo Robotnik an up and coming scientist." He said.

" **Robotnik!** " Both Sonic and Tails yelled in surprise.

"Yes, you've heard of me?" He asked confused at their reactions.

Sonic then was about to attack when.

"Sonic stop don't!" Tails said still surprised.

"Why shouldn't I Tails?" Sonic said ready to make his move.

"Because I'm pretty sure he's not the same Robotnik we know." Tails said with complete seriousness.

Both Sonic and Robotnik looked at tails in confusion.

"So you're saying we've met before? But I didn't know who you were until a few minutes ago." Robotnik said trying to clear up some of the confusion.

"If that's true then what's going on here Tails?" Sonic asked still confused.

"I think the Doctor is from the past. That would explain why he's younger than the Doctor we've come across. That also explains why his device is outdated because, at the time he built it, it was cutting edge." Tails explained.

"I see that explains the power drain." Robotnik caught on.

"But the device was designed for space travel. But instead, it went through time. And since it's harder to navigate through time, it used more than intended," Robotnik said in astonishment.

Sonic still confused "Wait Eggman made a time machine by accident?"

"Sonic be careful what you could start something too early." Tails said bluntly.

"Right got it. So Robotnik accidentally made a time machine?" Sonic rephrased his question.

"Yes, Sonic." Tails answered bluntly.

"It may take longer than I thought to fix. But rest assured I won't give up easily!" Tails said excited by the challenge.

"I'll help you since it is my device after all." Robotnik admiring Tails enthusiasm.

The duo went a little deeper into the workshop followed by Sonic still wary of Robotnik.

* * *

Back at Tails' house.

Knuckles finished patching up Amy and laid down on the floor since Amy was resting on the couch.

Knuckles turns the music back on. And they both listen quietly.

"Hey Knuckles if you don't mind me asking. Shouldn't you be guarding the master emerald?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to take the day off. Besides Eggman hasn't shown his face in weeks." Knuckles said with a shrug.

Amy gave Knuckles a glare that would make even the most hard-boiled criminal cower in fear.

"Knuckles you should know better than anyone that Eggman is just preparing his next attack. And the moment we let our guard down he strikes." Said Amy still glaring at Knuckles.

Amy had been resting for two hours. She was getting restless, _'Sonic's been gone awhile. I wonder whats going on.'_ She wondered.

* * *

Back at Tails' workshop, Tails and Robotnik have been working nonstop to fix the device.

Sonic had been keeping a close eye on Robotnik the whole time. Because once evil, always evil as Sonic would put it.

"That should do it I'm not sure if this will work. But it's a better chance than before." Tails said exhausted.

"Yes, I'm hopeful your mind is quite impressive. On the bright side, if this fails ill have time to see your other inventions." Robotnik replied with a chuckle.

"We'll never know if we don't try so let's give it a shot!" Sonic said excited by the idea of Robotnik leaving.

"I don't know Sonic I want to run some tests before we try using it." Tails said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, you're right Tails. But we should at least check to see if the battery works." Sonic said with an impatient tone.

"Whats your opinion on this Robotnik?" Tails asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least see if it will activate." Robotnik Agreeing with the blue hedgehog.

"*Sigh* I guess you have a point. We might as well turn it on to check." Tails said not wanting to argue.

Tails grab's the device and powers it up.

The device power up and creates a portal with a flash. "Yes, it works thank you Tails for all your help. But I guess it's time to leave." Robotnik Shakes their hands.

Tails hands, the device to Robotnik. "Hopefully we'll meet again in the future." He says a bit disappointed he has to leave so soon. He walks toward the portal.

' _Huh?_ ' Sonic thought, noticing something wrong with the portal.

Sonic could see faint sparks coming, from the portal. He looked at Tails checking if he noticed. But to his surprise, he didn't.

 _'I'm going to regret this later I'm sure!'_ He thought. "Wait don't!" Sonic quickly shouted stopping Robotnik in his tracks.

"Whats up Sonic I thought you would be happy to see him go?" Tails confused by the hedgehog's out burst.

"Tails close the portal now. I have a bad feeling about this." Hearing this Robotnik looked closely and noticed the sparks. He hurried to close it when a massive discharge of energy shot towards him.

"WATCH OUT!" Sonic and Tails both shouted as they pushed Robotnik out of the way of the energy beam.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " They screamed as they take the hit with Sonic taking the brunt of the energy.

The portal closed and they both hit the floor. Amy followed by Knuckles rush into the workshop. Amy, using her hammer to help support her weight.

" **OH MY GOD SONIC, TAILS!** " Amy said as she fell to her knees.

"What happened here?!" Knuckles said almost demanding an answer.

"T-They saved my life!" Robotnik replied still in dazed from the events.

* * *

 **Are Sonic and Tails alright?** **It's a bit cliche I know.**

 **Next chapter is a flashback.**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3 flashbacks.

 **A/N: As suggested, I will be going back and editing the first two chapters and split any confusing sections of dialogue.**

I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. **  
**

* * *

 _'It was three weeks ago now that I think about it. It was about then that Amy started acting differently than usual as soon as she saw Sonic she would drop absolutely everything and chase after him. It happens less and less now._ _I wonder what changed._ _'_

* * *

One month, earlier.

Amy was out on one of her usual mega shopping sprees.

Amy had picked out a blue sleeveless turtleneck, knee-length white skirt and a black variant of her red boots. "I wonder what Sonic will think of this outfit." She said while looking at herself in the mirror.

She changes back into her clothes and heads to the register. She bought several outfits and walked out of the store with her arms full of bags.

"Amy is that you?" Amy turned around to see a purple cat and standing next to her was a young rabbit with a Chao.

"Blaze, what are you doing I thought you were in your world looking for the sol emeralds again?" "N-Not that I'm not happy to see you I'm just surprised." She stumbled over her words.

"I needed a break after recent events." Blaze replied.

"What happened?" Asked Amy her curiosity peaked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." Blaze replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, Cream & Cheese how are you guys!" Amy said, excited to see them after a while. She had been busy preparing a gift for Sonic since his birthday was soon.

"We're good we've missed you, Amy." Cream said smiling.

"I know I'm sorry I missed you too... I just got caught up working on Sonic's birthday present!" She said with a mixture of sadness and excitement.

"So Blaze I guess you came to spend time with Cream," Amy said turning back to Blaze.

"Yeah, Cream & Cheese can be very calming." Blaze said with a smile.

"Thank you Blaze that's a nice thing to say!" "Chao Chao!" They replied hugging Blaze.

"Hey Amy, want to join us we were just about to get some food." Cream asked wanting to spend some time with her pink friend.

"Sure If it's ok with Blaze then we can all catch up!" Amy replied giving a gentle smile.

"I don't see anything wrong, with you joining us," Blaze answered making Cream smile.

They ate their food and started walking out of the mall. Blaze Cream and Cheese helping carry Amy's bags Cheese carrying a small jewelry bag.

"So what are you giving Sonic for his birthday Amy?" Cream wondered.

"I'm giving him a bracelet that I made Tails helped by putting an engraving on it for me!" Amy said excitedly. "I have another one. But that's a secret." She said giving a cocky smile.

"Just don't go overboard. When it comes to Sonic you tendency to." Blaze said bluntly.

"I know..." She sighed. "Too honest while working on Sonic's present's I started thinking back. And remembering our adventures and I realized that I was overbearing I am going to work on that." Amy said embarrassed but smiling.

"We're proud of you Amy!" Cream responded making Amy feel better.

Amy stopped walking the girls saw this and also stopped.

"Enough of my love life tell me. How are you and Silver are getting along?" Amy said changing the subject with an evil look on her face.

"HUH? What are you talking about?" Blaze responded caught off guard and completely confused.

"Come on Blaze. You and Silver spend a lot of time together people might start getting the wrong idea." Amy teased.

"Well, there is nothing." Blaze countered.

"Relax Blaze I'm kidding. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Amy said dropping the subject.

"I think you and Mr. Silver would make a great couple Blaze!" Cream said innocently.

Blaze blushed a bit when hearing that then immediately denied it.

The girls started walking again and talked for about an hour then went their separate ways. Amy walked home while Blaze went with Cream And Cheese to their house.

* * *

A week later It was Sonic's birthday. Tails insisted on throwing a surprise party and carefully planned it for months making sure Sonic had no idea.

Sonic woke up early and decided to go for a run, not realizing what today was. He just felt the sudden urge to run for hours.

" _ **Hey Tails buddy I'm going for a run I might not be back for a few hours. I maybe back an hour or two after lunch**_." Sonic shouted.

" _ **Ok Sonic enjoy your run!**_ " Tails responded.

Little did he know that was perfect for Tails. Now he didn't need to figure out a way to get Sonic out of the house to set up the party.

Almost everyone arrived an hour early to help Tails with last-minute prep. Two people were missing Tails chalked it up to them were still getting ready.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy's house.

Amy was wrapping her second gift for Sonic when she hears a knock on her front door. She gets up and opens the door.

She opens the door to see a female chipmunk with dark auburn hair holding a blue medium-sized gift box with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"Oh Hey, Sally What are you doing here?!" Amy asked with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, Amy I figured you would already be at the party. But I thought I should check if you were home just in case. And since you are why don't we go together and catch up since we both have been busy recently." Sally replied happy to see her friend after a while.

"Oh no, it's almost time for the party I got so sucked into wrapping Sonic's other gift that I lost track of time!" Amy said frantically scrambling.

"Amy calm down I'll help you with the two of us it should be a quick job," Sally said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Thanks, Sally... Now, let's hurry!" Amy said as they rushed to her kitchen and in a matter of minutes, it was wrapped up tightly with blue wrapping paper and pretty pink bow (Amys choice).

They made sure they had everything. Then hurried out of Amy's house, and started chatting on the way there.

They arrived at Tails' house around 5 to 10 minutes early. They knocked on the door Cream answered it for Tails since he was finishing the very last thing.

"Hey guys sorry we're late, there were wrapping difficulties," Amy said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's alright at least you made it before Sonic got here." Tails said as he landed on the floor after putting up a banner.

Sally and Amy put their presents with the others and found their hiding spot together.

While they waited Sally started a conversation, "So Amy I was wondering what was it I helped you wrap?" Amy turned toward her.

"It's a secret... But since you helped me out I'll tell you." She took a deep breath.

"I spent the last couple of months gathering pictures and put them in a photo album of all of the adventures we've had so far. It was a pain to get all of them, but I think it will be worth it!" She whispered in excitement.

"That's so thoughtful Amy. So that's why you've been so busy lately!" Sally whispered cheerfully.

Right as Sally and Amy finished their conversation, a familiar *BOOM!* sound could be heard from a few miles away.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic.

Sonic had been running for hours going from one place to the next. He's pretty sure he circled Mobius more than twice by now.

He just felt the urge to run today he wondered why. It's not unusual for him to want to take a run, but today it felt like he needed to.

Sonic stopped in Station Square and walked around a bit before going to his favorite place to get chili dogs. It was called Freedom Of Choice. It's small and locally owned by a nice middle-aged man named Rory Deck.

The restaurant served a wide variety of food, in fact, there were plans to expand to the empty store next door and make that into a cafe that his daughter would run.

But the project was put on hold because his daughter was in an accident that gave her a broken leg.

Sonic entered the building, inside the walls were sky blue with clouds and grass painted on them. The floor was a tile that gave a stone walkway feeling.

The owner greeted him like he always does. "Hey, Sonic it's good to see you, what will it be today? No wait let me guess the usual?"

"You know me too well Rory!" Sonic replied.

"Alright, one chili dog coming right up!" Rory said while writing the order on a piece of paper then handed it to another man to prepare it.

"So how is Lily doing? I heard what happened." Sonic asked.

"She's fine it's only a broken leg. But she's a little upset I had to put the cafe project on hold to pay the bills it should, only set us back a few weeks. But Lily isn't happy about it." Rory said sighing.

"I can understand why from what you've told me running a cafe is her dream." Sonic felt sorry for Lily she had to wait a few more weeks to see her dream come true. Sonic hated waiting, so he understood how annoyed she was.

*DING DING* The bell rang indicating his order was ready. "Here's your order Sonic, It's on, the house today," Rory said.

Sonic looked at Rory in confusion. "Whats so special about today?" Sonic asked while taking a bite of his chili dog.

Rory looked at him surprised. "Did you forget your own birthday Sonic?" Rory answered.

Sonic nearly choked when he heard this "Wait, whats the date?" He looked that the calendar all the days before June 23rd had X's on them.

 **A/N: That is Sonic's canon birthday I learned that while writing this chapter.**

Sonic calmed down "While I guess I better get going, cya Rory!" Sonic sped out.

"Good thing I didn't tell him about the tray of chili dogs Tails ordered. I would have ruined the surprise" Rory chuckled has he started cleaning the counter.

Sonic ran back to Tails' house, when he got there he noticed the lights were off. He walked inside.

He closed the front door, and the lights turned on, then everyone jumped out and yelled " **Surprise!** "

Sonic smiled at the surprise. "I had a feeling you guys were going to do something." Sonic chuckled.

"I've been planning this for months Sonic." Tails said with a big smile on his face.

"So that's what you were doing all cooped up in your workshop! I just thought you had an idea for another one for your gadgets." Sonic responded patting Tails on the head.

"Happy Birthday Sonic!" Sally said hugging him.

"Thanks, Sal!" Sonic said returning the hug. "So Tails who all made it?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Amy Knuckles Cream & Cheese Vanilla Blaze Rouge and Shadow." Tails listed while pointing to them "Silver couldn't make it, but he left a gift with Blaze."

"What about Vector and the others?" Sonic jokingly asked.

"They were 'Too busy with a case' to come I figured the party would be better without them." Tails answered with a cocky smile.

Someone tapped on Sonic's shoulder he turns around wondering who it was.

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!" Amy said, lifting her arms wanting to hug him but stopped halfway.

 _'Remember Amy restraint, try and figure this out.'_ Amy thought to herself unsure how to act around Sonic now.

"T-Thank's Amy," Sonic said looking over at Tails who was also confused by her actions.

The party continued for about an hour everyone happily wished him a happy birthday, all except Shadow he just said it in his usual uncaring tone.

They ate food, then brought out the cake and sang, For he's a jolly good fellow. He blew out the candles, and they each ate a piece of cake.

Sonic opened most of his gifts Shadow just gave him a birthday card most of the some of the others gave him various gift cards for restaurants and other places.

Cream Cheese Blaze and Vanilla give a Sleeveless blue hoodie for rainy days.

Tails put together a high-tech treadmill that can match his speed for when it's not possible to run outside.

It was just Sally and Amy's gifts left. Sonic reached for Amy's when Sally interrupted. "Sonic I think you should save Amy's presents for last I'm pretty sure hers will be the best." Amy turned to her in shock.

Sonic nodded and opened Sally's gift first. It was a blue journal with a white wind pattern indent. "Thanks, Sal I'll try my best to use it, but you know me." Sonic gave a cocky smile.

Sonic then grabbed Amy's gifts. The first one was a small red gift bag, he reached in and pulled out a black and white rope bracelet white with a metal plate that held an engraving.

Sonic read it out loud "To my best friend and hero. Thank you Sonic -Amy" Amy hid behind Sally in embarrassment.

Sally and Sonic both Chuckled then Sonic picked up the gift and unwraps and opens the box. Inside was a photo album the cover had a group photo on it, Sonic looked through it for a minute then closed it.

"This is impressive Amy I'm surprised how detailed it is there are even pictures I didn't even know existed here," Sonic commented.

"Yeah, a lot of those were hard to find. But I was determined to finish it," Amy responded with a bright smile.

Sonic quickly looked through the whole album "Ummm Amy? There are still a lot of empty pages." Sonic stated.

"I know that's because knowing you. There are going to be a lot more adventures." She remarked.

"You can count on that!" Sonic assured Amy.

He gave Amy a hug, "Seriously this is awesome, Sally was right I saved the best for last!" Sonic said giving a cocky grin.

Amy's eyes lit up with delight 'H-He liked it!' she thought almost letting out a scream.

The rest of the party went by relatively quickly. Everyone noticed how late it got and decided it was time to head home.

They left in three groups. Group one was Blaze Vanilla Cream & Cheese. Group two was Knuckles Rouge and Shadow to his displeasure. And the last group was Sally and Amy.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their sperate ways. Amy decided it was time to talk to Sally. "How could you do that to me Sally that was so embarrassing!" Amy's face turned a bright red.

"Sorry, but I had to when you told me what your gift was I felt like it was the best one so it had to go last. Because you know the saying save the best for last!" Sally answered with a cocky smile.

"By the way, you were acting differently tonight, Is everything alright?" Sally asked concerned. "I'm better than alright. I feel great!" Amy answered cheerfully.

Sally couldn't help but laugh at Amy's response. _'_ _She must be happy that Sonic Liked her gift.'_ Sally thought smiling while looking at the cheery pink hedgehog.

 _'From now on I'm going to try my best to help Amy.'_

* * *

 **It looks like Amy, is changing how she expresses her feelings toward Sonic.**

 **Yes, Sally is in the story, not as a rival but as moral support, She also kicks but when needed.**

 **Next chapter will be back in the present.**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	4. Dream or Reality?

Chapter 4: Dream or Reality?

 **A/N: This is the last completed chapter, I'm writing the next chapter. But it's delayed due to an ear infection.**

 **I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were carried to the house and put in their beds. Robotnik Continued to apologize over and over for what happened.

" _ **Enough!**_ " Knuckles shouted at the young Robotnik.

"Knuckles calm down he just feels guilty for happened!" Amy asserted.

"What did happen? Because I would really, like to know why are my friends like this." Knuckles said angerly.

"Would you like me to start from the beginning?" Robotnik asked not knowing how to proceed.

"I think that would be the best idea," Amy replied gently.

"Alright, I'll do my best to give you every detail I remember," Robotnik said as he begins to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile.

In a dark void of purples and blues. There was nothing for miles no ground no buildings nothing just an endless void.

Sonic regained conciseness. "Ow, my head. It feels like I was hit by Amy's hammer" Sonic muttered while rubbing his head.

"Sonic you're finally awake!" Said a young voice. Sonic looked toward the sound of the voice.

Sonic looked at where the voice came from and saw that it was Tails.

"I was starting to worry that you weren't going to wake up." Tails said relieved.

"Yeah Tails me too... So any ideas on where we are?" Sonic asked the genius fox.

"I don't know some void. I have no clue how we wound up here." Tails responded.

"Let's look around and see if we can find anything. Make sure to stay close together to avoid losing one another." Sonic suggested.

"Right I'm with you all the way Sonic!" Tails said agreeing.

"Alright, let's go little buddy!" Sonic declared.

* * *

Back on Mobius.

"So what you're saying is they both pushed you out of the way and got hit by a bolt of energy. That came from this portal thing that brought you here from where?" Knuckles summarized trying to wrap his head around it.

"From the past," Robotnik answered.

"If what you're saying is true. Then that means you're stuck here doesn't it?" Amy said thinking out loud.

"Exactly. And the longer, I stay the longer the timeline could be tainted!" Robotnik replied, horror filling his face.

"It will be ok Mr...? You know what you never told us your name," Amy stated.

"Yeah come to think of it I never did hear your name." Knuckles said agreeing with Amy.

"Oh, right terribly sorry. I only told Sonic and Tails." Robotnik apologized.

"Like I told your friends. My name is Ivo Robotnik I'm an up and coming scientist." He said giving a bit of a bow.

Amy and Knuckles both looked at him both shocked and confused.

"Hold on. did you just say Robotnik!?" Knuckles asked questioning what he heard.

"Yes, I did your friends had a similar reaction. Do you know my future self or something?" Robotnik asked innocently.

"Something like that. All I can say is we've met a few times." Amy answered, restraining herself from hitting him with her hammer.

"From the looks on your faces, It's better I don't know. But I assure you I've done nothing wrong to you." He clarified.

"We understand that It's just hard... If it's ok with you, can we come up with a nickname for you to use, it would make us feel a little more comfortable." Amy suggested.

"It's not like naming a puppy, Amy." Knuckles argued.

"I know It's giving a person a nickname, whats so wrong with that?" Amy countered.

"I'm not opposed to the idea if it makes you feel more comfortable to talk to me," Robotnik answered.

"Hmm." Amy took a second to think of one. "How does Robert sound?" Amy asked.

"Hmm, It's simple and similar to my name, sure why not." He answered.

"Ok Robert it is then," Amy responded.

* * *

Back in the void.

Sonic and Tails had been moving for what seemed like hours, so they decided to take a rest.

"So Tails got any ideas how long we've been here?" Sonic asked.

"My best guess is maybe a few hours, a day at most." Tails Replied.

"But don't worry since we're both here, I have no doubts we'll be out in no time." He stated.

Sonic looked at his optimistic buddy and chuckled.

"Yeah no worries as long as we stick together, there's nothing we can't handle!" Sonic said confidently.

They rested up a while longer, then started moving again it seemed like another hour had passed when they noticed something floating in the endless void.

"Tails do you see that thing over there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I thought I went crazy." Tails responded.

"Two options. Something's there, or we're both crazy, and I like the first one better," Sonic replied.

The duo headed in the direction of the object, as they closer they realized it was a kind of spring, and it was much bigger than they originally thought.

Three large waterfalls fell into the spring, surrounding it were dozens of trees bearing strange fruits various sizes and shapes.

They both looked at each other and then directed their attention back to the spring.

"Hey, sonic..." Tails called out.

"Yeah, Tails whats up?" Sonic responded.

"Now that I think about it we've been wandering around for hours right?" Tails asked an important question.

"That's what it feels like, why whats wrong?" Sonic asked as he started to feel unease.

"Well if that's the case then, wouldn't we be you know hungry or thirsty?" Tails pointed out.

"Your young fox friend is correct. You are quite observant." A female voice replied.

"Are you the reason we're here!?" Sonic shouted demanding an answer.

"No Quickster I did not bring you here, that was an unfortunate accident." She answered.

"And like you have just said you do not get thirsty or hungry here. That is because you are not physically here, your bodies are in the real world. Your companions are taking care of you while you remain unconscious." She explained.

"Just who are you anyway?" Sonic wondered.

A figure could be seen moving toward them from behind one of the waterfalls. Then from behind the waterfall, the figure walked out into view.

The only word they could think of to describe her was the word goddess.

She had waist-length wavy white hair. Her eyes were silver giving off the feeling of a calm and nurturing mother. She wore a white ankle-length gown with gold accents, with gold jewelry on her ankles and wrists with a golden tiara headband.

"My name is Andrea I am a keeper of time and watcher of the world." She introduced herself.

"Wait isn't time supposed to be an old man?" Sonic asked.

"If you are referring to Father time then yes he is the ruler of time." She replied.

"Well, then how do you fit into all of this? If you are the keeper of time then how come I've not heard of you." Sonic said bluntly.

" _ **Sonic!**_ " Tails shouted shocked.

"It is alright Twin Tails the Quickster has a point. I am one of his eight children each of us helps to maintain time. Very few know of the timekeeper's existence, we have not shown ourselves in over a millennium." She responded.

"To tell the truth you being here may be a sign of something to come. Twin Tails, Quickster. In the future, you will go up against a perilous evil more powerful, than anything you have faced." She warned.

"Well don't worry we'll be prepared, for whatever comes our way!" Tails said optimistically.

Andrea smiled at his optimism then shook her head.

"Unfortunately right now you cannot remember our meeting. It is not the correct time. For now, you will wake and think this was all a strange dream and forget. But know this we shall meet again and when that time comes. I will give you an item to help you on your journey." Andrea explained.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded then looked back to Andrea.

"We understand it was nice to meeting you Andrea," Sonic said with a smile.

"Like Sonic said it was nice to meet you!" Tails agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. It was quite a pleasure to meet the both of you. I've seen what you've done to keep the world safe. It was quite the honor to speak to the both of you." She replied giving them a gentle smile.

The duo's vision started to blur before everything became out of focus, they heard Andrea say something.

"Until we meet again Sonic the hedgehog. Goodbye."

* * *

Sonic woke up in his bed he looked at his window and noticed it was night, the lights weren't on, so it was dark in his room.

He was still pretty tired, but he decided to get up a stretch his legs, as he started to get up he noticed something next to him.

When his eye adjusted to the dark he looked at the shape and saw that it was Amy, she had fallen asleep in a chair with her head resting on Sonic's bed.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up, he carefully got up and walked over next to Amy then picked her up and placed her on his bed pulling the covers over her.

He then started to walk to the door when he heard Amy talk in her sleep.

"Let's just stay, like this a little longer Sonic. Your Quills feel, so soft it feels like I'm hugging a cloud." Amy said hugging the soft blanket.

Sonic chuckled a bit and thought _'Looks like she's having a dream about me, I'm not gonna lie that did sound kinda adorable.'_

He walked out of his room and checked on Tails he was still sleeping, Sonic saw Knuckles was sitting in the room wondering what to do next.

Knuckles noticed Sonic and walked out of Tails' room getting Sonic's attention.

"Hey, you alright?" Knuckles asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired, it looks like Tails was exhausted," Sonic responded.

"So what happened to you guys?" Knuckles wondered.

"It's still a bit hazy, last I remember we got hit by some kind, of energy while saving that guy."

"Robotnik." Knuckles said finishing Sonic's sentence.

"So I'm guessing, he introduced himself," Sonic replied.

"Yeah, It was a shocking but, the way he acts isn't like you know his future self." Knuckles said still uncomfortable with him.

"Amy gave him the nickname Robert. I was against it, but you know her she's stubborn." He said rolling his eyes.

They both walked downstairs and were greeted by Robert.

 **A/N: From now on I'm going to refer to the young Eggman/Robotnik as Robert it makes it easier to tell in my opinion.**

"Sonic I'm glad you're ok, I don't know how I could ever repay you," Robert said.

"Don't worry about it, Tails should also be fine he's just resting now," Sonic responded.

"Well it's getting late I should probably get back to my post, I'm glad that you and Tails are ok." Knuckles patted Sonic on the shoulder then left.

"So um Robert... If you need somewhere to sleep, there's an extra guest room upstairs, the third door on the left." Sonic said noticeably uncomfortable.

"Thank you very much, after today I feel exhausted good night Sonic," Robert said waving.

Sonic sat down on the living room couch, collecting his thoughts, then he remembered something.

He quickly snuck into his room and grabbed the journal that Sally gave him for his birthday he sat back down on the couch and looked through it.

He had only written in it a few times most just his thoughts, he grabbed a pen and started writing down his thought.

'I woke up after having a dream the details are a bit hazy, but I remember seeing a woman and talking to her. I don't remember who it was, or what we were talking about, but it seemed important. I'm writing down my thoughts before I forget, I just don't know something about it felt real was it a dream or was it real?'

Sonic closed his journal and put it back in his room, then he grabbed a snack, before going to sleep on the living room couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the forest.

At the spot where Sonic and Amy met Robert, A Mobian figure examines the area where Robert's portal appeared.

"So this is the place, what caused this? I should investigate." He stated.

The Mobian looks toward Station Square's skyline and starts to walk toward it.

* * *

Back in Sonic's. It was early in the morning the sun was coming through the blinds hitting Amy in the eyes.

Amy woke up, rubbing her eyes then stretching her arms, it took her a moment realize she was still in Sonic's room. In fact, she was in Sonic's bed.

She quickly got out of the bed her face a bright shade of red. _'How did I get in Sonic's bed!?'_ Amy thought.

Amy quickly headed for the door, then stuck her head out checking to see if anyone would see her.

Then she left Sonic's room and made her way downstairs. While climbing down the stairs, she saw Sonic sleeping, seeing this Amy sighed in relieve.

 _'Oh thank god, he's asleep down here. Wait when did he get there? And was he the one who put me in his bed?'_ She smiled at the thought of Sonic tucking her in.

 _'Well, I guess I'll make breakfast, but what should I make I guess pancakes is the simplest choice.'_ She thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Amy mixed the ingredients into a thick pancake batter, then poured the batter into a pan, flipping the pancakes when needed.

Every few pancakes she added in some blueberries or chocolate chips, to add variety.

Sonic had been awake for 15 minutes but didn't get up until he heard Amy in the kitchen. "I wonder whats going on in the kitchen." He said to himself.

Sonic got up and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Amy, humming while making pancakes.

"I wonder, what else should I make." Amy pondered out loud.

"Hmm, maybe bacon, pancakes and bacon do go great together." She said assessing the option.

"I agree, hey Ames need any help?" Sonic answered, making Amy almost jump out of her skin.

"Sonic! You're awake, are you alright!?" Amy said still in a panic.

"I'm fine Amy just a little sore, don't worry about me. You should be more worried about the pancakes." Sonic replied pointing to the pan.

"Woah that was a close one!" Amy said, managing not to burn them.

"Amy do you want me to help out or not?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure it works out better that way, now I don't need to worry about the pancakes getting burnt," Amy responded trying not to squeal with excitement.

Sonic helps Amy finish breakfast, right as they finish making it Tails followed by Robert came down the stairs.

"That smells, really good." They said in unison.

"It better, Amy worked hard on it," Sonic replied, giving a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Well you helped with the bacon, so you should take some of the credit!" Amy said blushing a bit.

"I didn't really, do anything. You're the one who made pancakes from scratch." Sonic praised.

"Do we need to leave you two alone?" Both Robert and Tails teased in unison.

Sonic looked at them like they were crazy. "Huh? What are you talking about, I'm just saying Amy is a better cook than me." He said.

 _'Don't let it go to your head, Amy. Don't let it go to your head.'_ She thought, trying to calm herself down.

They dropped the subject and enjoyed breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's secret base.

"Sir, we weren't able to locate the source of those power readings." Said a robotic voice.

"Keep scanning, I want to know where those readings came from, and what they were. Whatever created those readings could be the key I need for my latest plan." Eggman said.

"But Sir they are too faint to pinpoint and..." The Robotic voice began but was cut off by Eggman.

" **Don't give me that I want those readings! And if I have to dismantle you and use your parts to build a new robot to do it then so be it!** " He yelled.

"Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir, I won't fail you!" The robotic voice said.

"Good, now I must get back to working on the plan. This time I'll defeat that troublesome hedgehog once and for all!" Eggman stated with an evil grin.

* * *

 **Could what Andrea warned about be Eggman or something worse?**

 **A/N: I've noticed that all but one of the chapters have mentions of food, I swear I'm not doing it on purpose.**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	5. Adjusting

Chapter 5: Adjusting.

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay, ear infections are the worst. But I'm back with chapter 5. I'm going to try and pick up the pace, next chapter.**

 **I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

It's been a week since Robert came to the future. He had met everyone besides Sally, each of them had similar reactions as Sonic and the others.

Shadow was the only one who reacted differently he had become a good judge of character since he joined G.U.N.

Robert and Tails have been working on the "Time Hopper" as Sonic dubbed for the sake of ease.

"This is pointless I'm stuck here, even if we fix this thing, we're too afraid to try it," Robert said in defeat.

"Don't give up we'll figure this out if I gave up every time I hit a roadblock I wouldn't be inventing anymore." Tails reassured him.

"Thank you Tails, but I can't help but feel homesick." He replied.

"Hey guys, hows it coming along?" Sonic asked as he walked into the workshop.

"Not so good Sonic, I think it's best to leave us alone for a little while. I'm gonna try and cheer up Robert." Tails answered.

"Alright, I guess I"ll go for a run," Sonic responded.

"Sonic wait before you go here take this." Tails said, handing him a high tech watch.

"What's this?" Sonic asked.

"It's a communicator, I haven't worked out all the kinks yet so right now it can only send and receive messages, I already gave one to Amy earlier today, both of you should have each other's contacts already programmed in." Tails explain.

"Cool, I'll try it out later with Amy, see ya," Sonic replied, then he ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Station Square.

Amy had heard about a new cafe had opened recently in Station Square, so she decided to check it out.

She had been walking around for about a half hour looking for it, when she finally found it, it was next door to Sonic's favorite place to get chili dogs.

Amy stood in front of it. "The Vista Deck Cafe. I like it!" Amy said excitedly, she then headed inside and was greeted immediately.

"Good Afternoon Miss what can I... Oh hey, Amy!" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh Lily hey, I didn't know you worked here!" Amy replied.

Amy and Lily had been friends for a while, ever since they met at her Dad's restaurant.

Amy had heard about the place from Sonic, he had praised it for its chili dogs, but he said that it served a huge selection of dishes.

So Amy decided to check it out, and there she met Lily they started talking, and the rest was history.

"No silly I'm the owner!" Lily replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, that's so cool! So you finally achieved your dream of owning a cafe!" Amy responded, happy for her friend.

"Well technically, my dad is the owner, but I run everything about it, so I count it as being the owner!" Lily said still smiling.

Lily gestured Amy to a table, Amy walked over sat down and was handed a menu by Lily.

"So what do you want Amy?" Lily asked.

Amy looked at the menu it had the usual things a cafe would sell, she then noticed the bottom of the last page of the menu.

"You can order from your dad's restaurant?" Amy asked confused.

"Yeah I came up with that idea, I thought what if someone wanted something from my dad's place, while they drink their beverage. It also works the same way at my dad's," Lily explained.

"I see," Amy replied.

Amy then ordered, "Well anyway, I'll just take a cup of tea and some coffee cake."

"Coming right up!" Lily replied after she finished writing the order down, then walked way.

Amy sat and waited while waiting she looked around the cafe.

She noticed while looking around that, the tables and chairs looked like they belonged on an outdoor deck, and above them hung lights that looked like umbrellas. Amy figured that was the motif.

Amy also saw waiters serving other customers and noted their uniforms, white long/short sleeve dress shirts with black pants and gray vests. Amy noted how some of them wore their uniforms differently.

Lily walked back with Amy's order and placed it on the table.

"Here's your order Amy. By the way, I love your outfit." She stated.

Amy was wearing the same outfit that she bought a month and a half ago. A blue sleeveless turtleneck, knee length white skirt, and black boots.

"Thanks! I like the uniforms they're simple," Amy replied.

"Really?! It was difficult finding the right style, but one of the employees helped me figure it out." Lily said with glee.

"They must good tastes in fashion!" Amy responded.

"I guess so. I need to go help other customers I'll talk to you later Amy," Lily said waving as she walked off.

"Ok see ya later!" Amy said waving back. She drank, some of her tea, then started, to eat her coffee cake.

 _'With how good this is, they shouldn't have a problem with sales!'_ Amy thought.

Amy took another bite of coffee cake when her watch buzzed, she looked at it and saw she got a message from Sonic she read it.

"Hey, Amy. I stopped by your house, but you weren't home, had to get out of the house for a while, wanna hang out?" Amy was surprised by the sudden message, so surprised that she started to choke.

" ***Gasp Gag*** " was the only sounds she could make.

"Amy! Are you alright?!" Lily cried out, Amy put one hand on her neck and used the other to hit her chest.

" ***Gasp Gag*.** "

" **She needs help! She can't breathe!** " Lily shouted.

One of the employees was walking out of the back, and heard Lily yell for help he rushed over to help.

He immediately got behind Amy and placed his left hand on her stomach and used his right one to, hit her hard on the back a few times clearing Amy's airways, making her able to breathe again making it possible for her to catch her breath.

"*Pant Pant* Are you okay miss?" He asked, out of breath from running over.

"*Caugh Pant* Yeah, thanks a lot," Amy said turning to the employee.

He was a red hedgehog his quills were pointed forward in a similar style of a short faux hawk. He wore the cafe uniform, with long sleeves on the long sleeve shirt rolled up past his elbows, his vest was closed, and he wore a red tie.

"Sorry about that I didn't have time to think, so I just did the first thing that came to mind, I'm glad it worked." He said, smiling awkwardly and hands raised up defensively.

"Me too," Amy replied.

Amy noticed he had something on his hands, him seeing that she was staring looked at his hands then looked back at her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention and got some jelly, from one of the orders on my hands, and now it's all over your shirt!" The hedgehog said giving Amy some napkins.

"It's ok. You didn't mean too," Amy replied, with a gentle smile.

Amy started wiping the jelly off the front of her shirt, while Lily helped clean her back.

"I have an idea!" He declared. The hedgehog took off his vest, then looked at Amy.

"Here, put this on it should hide the stain." He suggested.

"Chief, can I take a 15-minute break." He asked.

"If you tell me what you're up too... Then I may give you 10-minutes." She replied.

He whispered in her ear. Lily nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in 10 minutes!" He stated, then ran out.

Amy looked at Lily confused, Lily smiled.

* * *

20 minutes passed, the hedgehog walked back into the cafe with a bag in his hand.

"Sorry, it took so long there was a line." He explained.

"Here you go, Miss." He said handing Amy the bag.

Amy looks inside to see a blue sleeveless turtleneck. "You didn't have to do that," Amy argued.

"No no, I felt it was right, It's my fault your shirts dirty." He stated.

"Thank you! That's very kind of you. I'm Amy Rose, by the way." She said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rose, my names Dax." He replied.

"You can call me Amy. You know a friend of mine could learn a thing or two for you, Dax!" Amy stated.

"Speaking of which I need to reply to his message." She said.

Amy paid for her food and was about to leave when she remembered. "Oh before I go, I need to give your vest, back," Amy stated.

"Don't worry about it, I have another one just in case that one got messed up, you can give it back when you come by again." He replied.

"Hopefully this didn't affect your experience," Lily said.

"Don't worry about it Lily, I'll be coming back," Amy assured her.

Lily and Amy said their goodbyes and Amy left the cafe.

Lily looked at Dax seriously. "You don't have an extra vest do you?" She asked bluntly.

"Well Actually Chief, I do, I had a feeling I would need an extra." He answered with a cocky grin.

"Ok smart guy. You're on dish and trash duty." Lily retorted.

"And stop calling me Chief!"

Back with Amy. She was walking back to her house thinking what to reply to Sonic.

 _'I don't want to sound desperate.'_ She thought, pulling up the message interface on her communicator.

"Sorry got held up. Yeah okay, that sounds like fun, I'm heading back to my house to do something, so meet me there." She sent then closed the interface.

Amy got home, and was greeted by Sonic what did she expect? He is the fasting thing alive after all.

"Hey Amy, sorry but I beat you here!" He said, as cocky as ever.

"I figured." She responded bluntly.

"One second, let me change my shirt then we can go!" She said walking into her house, two minutes later she walked back out wearing the new turtleneck.

It looked exactly like the other one, Sonic looked confused and asked. "Weren't you wearing that a second ago?"

"This is a different one, the other one got dirty, so I had to change out of it," Amy answered giggling.

They started walking back to Station Square. They were about halfway there when Sonic asked. "Sooo, how did your shirt get dirty, and did it have something to do with, why you took so long to reply to my message?"

Amy was a bit shocked by the sudden question. "Why do you want to know?" She replied defensively.

"I was a little surprised usually you'd jump at the chance to hang out. What happened?." He asked curiously.

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'll drop everything the moment you want anything to do with me. Why are worried about it anyway?" Amy replied, angered by Sonic's question.

 **A/N: I rewrote Amy's line several times trying to get the best effect.**

"Woah Woah, Amy I didn't mean it like that, calm down," Sonic replied trying his best to calm her down.

"Sorry, It's just... Been a long day, how about I tell you later. Alright?" She said.

Sonic nodded, and they continued walking in silence.

During the silence, the only thing Amy could think was _'This day couldn't get any more awkward.'_

* * *

Back at Tails' workshop, Tails and Robert were working on the Time Hopper again.

"You know, Tails it's quite fun having someone, to work on inventions with when I get back I should get a lab partner." He stated.

Tails wondered how could a nice guy like Robert become as evil as Eggman.

"That sounds like a great idea!" He said, pushing that thought to the back of his mind and getting back on the subject.

"Back to the topic at hand. I think the power source is still too weak, we need, something that can generate a lot of energy." Tails suggested.

"I agree. But what can we use?" Robert asked.

"I have something in mind, but I'm saving it as a last resort." Tails answered.

"Why?" Robert wondered.

"Because It's hard to find, and it could be a bad idea, the power source is sought after by many different kinds of people. So I want to be cautious." Tails explained.

"Ah I see but we are running out of ideas, so we might want to start considering it." Robert Suggested.

"Yeah, I agree..." Tails' responded, "But for now I think we should take a break since we've been working on this all week, let's go relax at the house." Tails suggested.

Robert nodded, and the duo walked over to the house.

Tails and Robert sat down on the couch. Tails turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels and stopped when a news headline caught his eye.

'Jewelry store crime spree.'

"Today our top story, a string of thefts at Jewelry stores across Station Square. Witnesses say they saw nothing, as if one second the Jewel's were there and the next they were gone, security cameras didn't pick up anything of use at the time of the crimes." The female news caster reported.

"I wonder who would have done such a thing." Robert thought out loud.

Tails didn't respond and listened to the details, his curiosity peaked.

The female news caster continued. "Sources say each of these locations had large gemstones on display. They were said to be among the stolen jewels."

 _'Could she be talking about Chaos Emeralds?'_ Tails wondered.

* * *

 **Who could be behind those robberies? Eggman, or another evil.**

 **A/N: There he is Dax the Oc, I wanted to have someone who would be support for Amy but also help Sonic and the others, but he's not going to be the focus of the story.**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	6. Curiosity

Chapter 6: Curiosity.

 **A/N: Sorry that it took awhile to update** **dealing with minor writer's block.** **I also spent a lot of time playing Sonic Mania and playing SA2 for the first time between writing sessions.**

 **This chapter will end up following the Dax more than intended.**

 **I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

"Tails are you alright?" Robert asked.

"Y-Yeah sorry was just got lost in thought." Tails replied coming to his senses.

Tails continued his train of thought.

 _'If they were Chaos Emeralds they would be displayed in a museum or an art exhibit or even be held by government organizations like G.U.N. But jewelry stores I don't know it seems fishy.'_ Tails thought.

"Hey, Robert why don't we go check it out." Tails suggested.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go out in public Tails?" Robert asked.

"Don't worry if we use your nickname it'll be fine." Tails assured.

"I've been wondering why people keep reacting to my name in such negative way?" Robert questioned.

"I'm sorry Robert I... I-It's hard to explain, but I think It's better that we don't tell you because once you hear it there is no going back and, it's something that's not easy to cope with." Tails replied giving a sad look.

"I understand, forget I even asked. Well, shall we get going?" Robert asked changing the subject to cheer Tails up.

"Yeah, sure!" Tails responded.

Meanwhile at Eggman's secret base.

"Orbot any word yet from the recon team?" Eggman inquired.

"Getting a report in right now Sir," Orbot responded.

"Good, what does it say?" Eggman wondered.

"They say Tails was sighted leaving his home with an unknown human." Orbot read.

"Hmm, do you they have a visual?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, Sir they have sent a photo along with the report." The small robot answered.

Orbot displayed the image on the large monitor.

"He doesn't look very threatening, must be one of their puny little friends... I must say he does look familiar." Eggman said putting his right hand up to his chin thinking.

"No matter, keep an eye on them for now." He ordered.

Meanwhile in Station Square.

Dax had gotten off his shift had started walking around the streets. He looked into his wallet to check how much money he had.

 _'Man my back hurts from dish duty, and I spent the money I was going to use to buy dinner with to replace that shirt for Miss Rose. Well, I guess I'm cooking tonight...'_

 _'I mean I'm not a bad cook I just really don't feel like doing it... Oh well if this is what kindness gets me then I can live with that!'_ He thought to himself.

Dax put his wallet up and continued walking for a half hour, he turned a corner and noticed a large crowd of people.

"Huh? Whats going on here did someone spot a celebrity or something?" He thought out loud.

"No actually, a jewelry store was robbed a few minutes ago, and now everyone's curious." An orange twin-tailed Fox explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing something about someone going around only stealing from stores with large gems on display. I find it a little strange if I were them and I wanted to steal expensive jewels, I would go after high-class places like exhibits or museums." Dax responded, mostly talking to himself.

"Oh sorry I tend to think out loud sometimes." He apologized.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Tails replied.

"Well sorry to take up your time I'll head out have a nice day," Dax said walking away from the crowd.

"You too." Tails replied walking back to Robert.

"Hey, Robert see anything?" Tails asked.

"Not much, all I can see is the front, but it doesn't look like anything's broken from here," Robert answered.

"That's interesting." Tails replied.

* * *

Meanwhile not far from the crowd.

Dax was walking away deep in thought while thinking he pulled out a pair of red goggles and put them on.

"Alright, Alice time to boot up," Dax said to himself.

'Hello, Dax I am the Artificial Linguistic Intelligent Computerized Entity A.L.I.C.E. for short how may I help you?' Read the text on the inside of the goggle lens.

"You're finally working?! I really, need to come up with a better name for you... Either way, can you give me information on the recent jewelry store robberies?" Dax requested.

'Analysing request. Searching for "information on the recent jewelry store robberies" ***Searching*** ' Alice responded.

News articles popped up, but the goggles shocked him before he could read any of them.

Dax quickly took them off and shut the system down.

"Ahhh, careful. Great I thought finally I fixed the short-circuiting." He said disappointedly.

While Dax wasn't paying attention, someone running the other way bumped into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey, Watch where you're going you could have killed me." Said a blue hedgehog.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, you were the one running how is it my fault?" Dax replied annoyed.

"Yeah yeah just be more careful got it." The blue hedgehog replied agitatedly.

Dax noticed a duffle bag and picked it up.

"You dropped this." He said ready to hand over the bag.

" **Give me that!** " The blue hedgehog shouted, snatching the bag and running off.

"Well, that was rude..." Dax said with curiosity.

He started to think then he started shaking his head and biting his lip.

" ***Argh*** Fine ill follow him something about him bugs me..." Dax stated.

He followed him for about 10-minutes, he ended up following the blue hedgehog into an ally, where the blue hedgehog stopped and started talking to himself.

Dax hid carefully behind stairs with a dumpster behind him hiding him from anyone behind him.

"If it weren't for that red hedgehog I wouldn't be late luckily he didn't get suspicious." The blue hedgehog said.

 _'Yeah you're so not suspicious enough for me to follow you to this ally...'_ Dax thought to himself.

Several minutes later. Dax heard beeping, followed by a voice speaking from above the blue hedgehog.

"Do you have the bag?" The voice questioned.

"Yeah, right here I made sure it had the jewels and everything." The blue hedgehog responded giving a mischievous smile.

"Good now in the duffle bag..." The voice started.

"I know there is a backpack I put it on and press the button on the left strap to activate it blah blah blah I built the thing you don't need to explain it to me." The blue hedgehog interrupted.

"Well anyway, you know where to meet." The voice replied then left.

"Yeah yeah I know." The hedgehog mumbled in a mocking tone.

The blue hedgehog placed the duffle bag down and opened it and took out a backpack, and put it on then closed the duffle bag.

After picking up the bag, the blue hedgehog pressed the button on the backpack, revealing an engine a long pole came out of the backpack on it were three small helicopter blades.

 _'_ _ **Wait, what?! No no no!**_ _'_ Dax thought to himself almost jumping out of his hiding spot.

The blades start to spin, and the hedgehog takes off out of sight.

" **Crap!** he got away." Dax said frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile in Station Park.

Sonic and Amy, ran laps around the park, Sonic suggested doing it as a start to Amy's training. They had kept this up for about a half hour.

Amy's pace was slowly picking up while Sonic continued to lap her 5 or 6 times every 2 to 3 laps, him going easy on her would be a major understatement.

Amy stopped running and sat down on a bench catching her breath.

"Not too bad Ames," Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

"*Pant* Y-Yeah I'm doing the best I can *Pant*," Amy replied out of breath.

"I'll go grab some water," Sonic said walking off.

Amy looked around the park. She saw groups of children playing.

She smiled. _'It would be wonderful if Sonic and I had kids, we would take them to the park and play games and have family picnics and...'_ Amy shook her head erasing the thought from her head.

 _'I'm getting ahead of myself right now I need to worry about whats right in front of me.'_

Amy looked around the park some more and saw Sonic waiting in a line tapping his foot being as impatient as usual.

 _'How long is this line going to take!?'_ Sonic thought while rubbing his temples.

After several minutes, Sonic was able to buy water, he could have gone somewhere else with his super speed to get water, but he didn't think about it.

He started walking back toward Amy when he heard someone call his name.

"Sonic!" A female voice called out. He turned to see it was Sally.

"Oh hey Sal, whats up?" Sonic greeted.

"Nothing really, just walking around Station Square, how have you been?" Sally replied.

"Same as always, ready to kick Eggman's mustachioed butt whenever he shows up again." He said giving a grin.

Sally laughed.

Amy was curious who Sonic was talking to because the person he was talking to was behind a fountain.

"Anyway, Sally, I can't talk right now, Amy and I were training, and I left to buy water a while ago, so I don't want to leave her hanging," Sonic explained.

"Alright have fun!" Sally said smiling and walking away.

Sonic walked back over to Amy and handed her a water bottle.

"I bumped into Sally a minute ago," Sonic said.

"So that's who you were talking to," Amy responded.

"Yeah," Sonic answered.

"Why don't we go look for something to eat all that running made me hungry," Amy suggested.

"Now that you mention it me too, why not," Sonic replied.

The duo processed to leave the park, heading back into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally continued her walk around the city.

She enjoyed walking around Station Square seeing how busy it was and all the people walking around, gave her an odd feeling of satisfaction.

 _'I wonder how Amy's doing, she seemed pretty calm around Sonic, I'm so happy to see them hang out without Sonic trying to get out of it.'_ Sally thought to herself.

Sally continued to take in her surroundings. She somehow could never get over how large the city is.

Sally kept walking until she got to a large group of people on the sidewalk, they all were looking at a large digital screen talking about the recent news, Sally looked up at the screen to see if anything interesting happened when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Sorry Ma'am, excuse me Sir sorry, come on let me through..." She heard a male voice speaking in the crowd.

She turned her attention to the crowd and saw an arm flailing around trying to get out of the sea of people.

Sally grabbed the arm and pulled, the person attached to it was pulled out, knocking both of them to the ground.

They both got up Sally looked to see who she help, It was a red hedgehog wearing a white rolled up long sleeve dress shirt with black pants a gray vest and red tie.

"Thanks for that, I was trapped in there for at least 10-minutes, I thought I would never get out." The hedgehog said expressing his gratitude.

"No problem, you looked like you needed it," Sally replied.

"Yeah, I did again thank you." The hedgehog said as he walked off.

Sally walked back the way she came and used a crosswalk to get to the other side of the street and continued walking until she saw Tails.

"Hey, Tails Fancy seeing you here." She greeted him.

"Oh hey Sally, how you been?" Tails greeted.

"Who's your friend?" Sally wondered.

"Right you weren't there when we introduced him to everyone." Tails remembered.

"Sally this is Robert. Robert this is my friend Sally." Tails introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sally." Robert greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," Sally replied.

"I'll tell you more about Robert later. Why don't you join us if you're not busy." Tails suggested.

"Sure I was just walking around aimlessly anyways," Sally responded accepting the invitation.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Amy.

"That's why you took so long to respond," Sonic replied.

Amy told him how she almost choked to death at the cafe earlier.

"Yeah kinda embarrassing," Amy said.

"Don't worry about it. I would be surprised, if someone who acted the way I did toward you, messaged me out of the blue," Sonic replied.

"Well, it was nice of that guy to buy you a new shirt after messing up your other one," Sonic commented.

"Yeah but he, really didn't need to," Amy responded.

Over on a nearby roof, someone is looking down at Sonic and Amy through a scope of a laser rifle.

"Got you now you pesky hedgehog." A male voice said as he aimed at them.

Back down on the ground, Amy pulled out a compact mirror.

"Amy I'm telling you there is nothing in your hair..." Sonic groaned.

In the corner of Sonic's eye, he saw something on one of the roofs in the reflection of the mirror.

Before he could figure out what it was, Amy had finished fixing her hair and closed the mirror, right after that a laser blast hit the ground near them.

"What the?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Everyone nearby panicked and took cover.

Sonic ran to the roof he that he saw in the reflection.

Sonic busted through the door, on the other side was a red hedgehog surprised by Sonic's sudden appearance.

" **YOU!** " They both exclaimed.

* * *

 **Things are developing interestingly.**

 **A/N: The blue hedgehog that Dax follows in this chapter is obviously not Sonic, but there is a connection to him which will be more obvious how in later chapters.**

Reviews are encouraged.


	7. Hedgehog's Clash

Chapter 7: Hedgehog's Clash.

 **A/N: Finally chapter 7, I tried to get this done and out sooner, but whenever I sat down to write, I was mentally exhausted so I couldn't come up with anything.**

 **Explanation time. My mom went out of town for the month. So It was just me taking care of my dad, dealing with him on a daily basis by myself was mentally draining. Also, other life things needed my attention so I couldn't write until now.**

 **This chapter gets the ball rolling on the events that the story is centered around. The end gets a little dialogue heavy, but I wanted clear up everything to make things a bit easier in the future.**

 **Enough of with the wall of text let's get into the chapter.**

I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. The only characters I own are the made for the story. **  
**

* * *

Both hedgehogs stared at each another, tension filling the air, neither of them moving. Both wondering who would make the next move.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until the red hedgehog spoke.

"This isn't exactly, what I had in mind to cross paths you again but..." He trailed off.

 _'What is he talking about?'_ Sonic thought confused.

"Look I'd love to deal with you, but right now I need to..." He started before Sonic cut him off.

"Deal with me? Ha, you can try, but it's useless." Sonic said getting into an offensive stance a cocky smile forming.

"Huh? What do you mean? **Whoa!** " The red hedgehog shouted while dodging Sonic's Spinball attack.

 _'Geez he's fast, this is not what I meant by dealing with him.'_ Dax thought to himself while he continued to barely, dodge the blue hedgehog's attacks.

Sonic was annoyed this hedgehog looked like the one Amy described to him, same cafe uniform and everything the only difference being a pair of red goggles on his head.

Sonic continued his assault and missing, the red hedgehog for what it's worth was very lucky.

Dax decided it was time to make a move, while he dodged he noticed the blue hedgehog was distracted by something which caused him to be sloppy.

Dax was taught enough self-defense to learn his enemies patterns and use it against them if he was lucky enough that is, he was out of practice.

The blue hedgehog launched another. _'_ _ **Now!**_ _'_ Dax thought as he tripped the blue hedgehog causing him to fall on his face.

Sonic heard the rooftop door slam shut and the red hedgehog was gone, so he got up and ran after ending up at the front of the apartment building with the other hedgehog nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go!?" Sonic questioned out loud.

* * *

Back on the rooftop,

Dax came out of his hiding spot.

"I can't believe that worked! He looked like he was out for blood, with how fast he is I'm surprised I was able to avoid him for so long. I better leave for now that guys probably still looking for me." Dax said with a sigh.

Dax climbed down the fire escape to avoid possibly running into the blue hedgehog again.

 _'Forced to leave my apartment building because of some blue speed demon just great. More importantly, who was that rifle aimed at?'_ He thought annoyed.

 _'I need to stop acting like I'm some kinda detective. Like the saying goes curiosity killed the cat, I assume It also applies to hedgehogs.'_

Dax peeked out of the ally checking if the coast is clear. Once he confirmed that the blue hedgehog was gone, he walked into the city.

* * *

Several blocks away Sonic walked back to Amy noticeably irritated.

"Sonic is everything okay?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine!" Sonic snapped.

Amy was surprised a bit by this sudden outburst.

"What did I do?!" Amy replied annoyed.

Sonic took a second to collect himself before saying anything.

"Sorry. This whole situation isn't fun, and I lost my cool." Sonic sighed.

"It's fine. Anyway, the police interviewed everyone already." Amy replied.

"Really!? That was fast, which sounds funny coming from me." Sonic chuckled.

"Right now I think it's best we got out of the officer's way. Let's head back to the park." Sonic suggested.

"Alright, lead the way!" Amy replied in agreement.

* * *

Above Station Square.

"I knew hiring freelancers was a bad idea!" Eggman grumbled.

"They're, good at stealing I'll give them that much but none of them had any chaos emeralds." He pointed out.

"But Sir can we really trust them to find the emeralds and deal with Sonic? We don't even know what they look like." Orbot asked.

"What do you know you're just a hunk of junk!" Eggman replied annoyed.

 _'The bucket of bolts has a point.'_ Eggman thought.

"Sir incoming transmission," Orbot announced.

Eggman wave for him to display it on the main screen.

"What is it did you destroy that annoying pest Sonic yet?" He questioned the person on the other end.

"No. an unexpected red hedgehog prevented me from finishing the job, but I think this will work in ou- **Your** favor." The pixelated image answered.

"I managed to record the aftermath. If you would like I can send it to you if you want." The figure said with an evil smile.

"It sounds like you caught something interesting," Eggman replied smiling.

"Quite interesting." The pixelated image answered.

The transmission ended and Orbot pulled up the video of sonic's encounter on the roof.

"Mwahaha. Quite interesting indeed." Eggman laughed.

"Orbot track down this red hedgehog I want to have a chat with him," Eggman Ordered.

* * *

Down in Station Park.

"Well, this day was eventful, to say the least." Amy sighed.

"I swear, this is a sign that Eggman is about to launch his next scheme," Sonic stated.

"I would agree with you but wouldn't Eggman already be attacking by now?" Amy wondered.

Amy looked around the park and noticed a familiar red hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic look! That's the employee I told you about." Amy said pointed in the direction of the hedgehog.

Sonic whipped his head in the direction Amy was pointing and grit his teeth at the sight of him. Sonic stared at him and took notice he was looking up at something behind a large tree and talking.

 _'Is he talking to someone?'_ Sonic thought, moving to see behind the tree.

"Let's go and say hi," Amy suggested.

Sonic could only see a part of what is hidden, but it was enough to know who the red hedgehog was talking too.

"Amy no he's talking to Eggman," Sonic warned.

"What!?" Amy said looking confused.

"I saw Eggman's Egg Mobile behind that tree," Sonic explained.

"I'll take care of this, stay here Amy," Sonic said walking toward the red hedgehog.

* * *

A few minutes earlier.

Dax was walking through Station park think about the events of the day.

"Why hello there, you must that red hedgehog I've been looking for." A voice rang out.

Dax turned his head in the direction the voice came from with a questioning look. He saw a tall round human man with a ridiculous mustache as he would describe it, he was riding in a circular floating vehicle.

"What about me? Look I don't know who you are and-" He started before getting cut off by the man.

"Earlier you were in a fight with a blue hedgehog correct?" The man questioned seeming to know the answer already.

Dax flinched at the question.

"Maybe why?" He replied.

"That hedgehog is known criminal. I've been trying to stop for years. Count yourself lucky you made it out of your encounter." The man said a smirk forming on his face.

 _'I don't know, it sounds like it fits but, the way this guy in the hover chair comes off just doesn't sit right.'_ Dax thought to himself.

"I am?" He questioned not sure how to respond.

"Yes, you should know that his name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he's very dangerous." The man warned.

 _'Wait Did he say Sonic the hedgehog!? But isn't he a-'_ His thought was cut off by a sudden yell.

"What are you doing here you pesky runt!?" The man shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chit chat Egg head," Sonic said mockingly.

 _'Egg head? OH, you have got to be kidding me.'_ Dax mentally facepalmed.

"Tsk I don't have time for this. I was only trying to talk to a kindred spirit." Eggman said as he turned and left, with an evil smile plastered on his face.

Dax confused at what was going on.

"Look I-" Dax started before getting hit in the gut by Sonic who is still misunderstanding the situation.

Not too far from the scene, Amy watched the small exchange between Sonic and Eggman, before Eggman flew off and Sonic hitting Dax in the gut.

 _'What is going on!?'_ Amy wondered shocked.

* * *

Back at the fight, Sonic kept up his assault missing every so often due to his opponent dodging.

Sonic rolled into a ball and spin-dashed toward the red hedgehog but was hit by a tree branch the other hedgehog and grabbed.

"You want a fight? fine all put up a fight." The red hedgehog said with a serious tone.

Sonic smirked and decided to even the odds a bit by not using his super speed.

"Alright, let's do this then," Sonic replied.

Sonic used his agility to get the upper hand on Dax, who seemed distracted by something else.

Sonic jumped into the air and did a divekick Dax barely had time to block it with the tree branch he still had. Dax then snapped back to reality, now in a defensive posture.

Sonic continued his assault with kicks punches and more divekicks. Dax was acting defensively, keeping a determined look on his face. Sonic only wondered what he was planning.

 _'_ _ **NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD. IM NOT A FIGHTER I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS.**_ _'_ Dax thoughts screamed.

Amy looked at the scene ready to stop the fight. She started walking toward them but, Dax put his hand out toward her and gave her a quick glare then shook his head stopping her in her tracks.

That ended up being a bad idea because Sonic kicked him in the gut knocking Dax off his feet. That was the last straw Dax got up and threw the branch away and got into an offensive posture.

Dax then ran forward and launched a fury of punches and kicks. Sonic using his agility dodged all of them getting more and more cocky with each dodge.

"Come on is that all you got? You're not going to beat me like that!" Sonic taunted.

Dax dropped the kicks and just continued punching. Dax chuckled.

"Who said I was trying to beat you?" Dax questioned with a smirk.

Dax's comment confused Sonic, Dax took this chance and went for a right hook but then quickly dropped down with a sweeping kick knocked Sonic onto the ground.

"That's it! No more mister nice guy." Sonic stated.

Sonic started running circles around Dax at super-sonic speeds.

 _'What is Sonic doing?'_ Amy wondered.

"Amy! Whats going on!?" Tails said running up to Her.

"Tails! I don't know I'm as confused as you are." Amy replied.

Sonic continued running.

" **Sonic what are you doing!?** " Sally shouted.

Sonic stopped after hearing the shout.

Everyone stared at Sonic then behind him at the hedgehog on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"What is going!?" Sally asked Sonic.

"He was talking to Eggman he can't be trusted!" Sonic answered.

Everyone looked over at Dax still breathing heavily, looking back at them.

"I'm not so sure, while you two were fighting he stopped me from getting any closer." Amy retorted.

"Eggman said himself he 'Was only trying to talk to a kindred spirit." Sonic countered.

"And what about that shot that almost hit us!" Sonic said.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"He was on the roof standing near a rifle," Sonic explained.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop.

"While they're distracted I can finish the job I failed to do earlier." A voice stated.

"But this time I'm not going to use a weapon as simple as a rifle now I can test out my new toy." The figure said with an evil grin.

"Now let's see how this baby works." The figure said setting up the weapon.

The figure aimed at Sonic's back with a laser sight and was ready to fire.

He aimed at Sonic's back with a laser sight ready to fire.

* * *

Back in the park.

"So you're saying that he's the one that tried to shoot us?" Amy questioned.

"That's exactly, what I'm saying!" Sonic responded.

" **Why didn't you tell me earlier!** " Amy yelled.

"I-I-I was going to but-" Sonic stuttered.

" **Look out!** " A voice yelled from behind Sonic.

Sonic turned around to see Dax run toward them. Sonic got into a defensive pose before Dax lunged at him right as he did a bolt of light shot out and hitting both Dax and Sonic.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " They screamed in unison before a flash of light blinded everyone, and then the two hedgehogs were gone.

"Is everyone one alright?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"I'm alright," Sally responded.

"My eye's hurt, besides that I'm fine." Tails said.

"Sonic are you alright?" Tails asked looking over where Sonic was standing.

"Sonic?" Amy said looking around the area.

"He's gone and so is that red hedgehog!" Sally exclaimed.

* * *

Back on the rooftop.

"That went better than expected, time to call the boss." The figure said.

"What is it!?" Eggman shouted through the scream.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is no more." The figure replied.

" **Really! When how?!** " Eggman asked.

"Just now. And as for how one of those large gemstones we stole was a time stone, so we turned it into a weapon, it aged Sonic into dust." The figure explained grinning ear to ear.

"Interesting time stones I remember using those a long time ago they were quite effective," Eggman replied.

"Indeed they are." The figure chuckled.

* * *

In the park.

"Amy let me see your communicator." Tails said.

"S-Sure," Amy said handing him the communicator.

Tails put the communicator on and started tinkering with it.

"W-What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"There are trackers in both of your communicators, to pinpoint your location, but it needs a password to unlock the display, if I can just get to the interface, I should be able to see where Sonic is." Tails replied.

Tails finally reach the interface and entered the password, all hopes of Sonic showing up were gone, that could only mean one thing.

"He-He's gone." Tails said lowering his head.

Amy fell to her knee's and started to cry.

Sally put her hands on Amy's shoulders, while tears formed in her eyes.

"Come on everyone let's go its getting late we can't stay here," Robert said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Am I dead?" Sonic wondered.

"If being dead feels like having multiple broke bones then I can say I'm dead with you pal," Dax replied.

"Wait what are you doing here!?" Sonic asked bluntly.

"I was trying to save your sorry behind," Dax replied bluntly.

"But that didn't go so well so now it looks like we're both dead," Dax said annoyed.

" **Why would you try and save me when we were just fighting five minutes ago what's your agenda!?** " Sonic shouted.

" **What's my agenda? What did I do to you!? Did bumping into you on the sidewalk really, piss you off that much!?** " Dax yelled back.

" **Look I barely know whats going on, I mean one second I'm having an average day the next, a guy who can break the sound barrier is trying to beat the crap out of me!** " He continued.

"Wait wait wait back up a second, 'bumping into me on the sidewalk?' What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I completely forgot about it until now I bumped into you on the sidewalk well to be more exact you collided with me..." Dax replied looking at Sonic confused.

"And then I followed you to an ally because you looked suspicious..." Dax said.

They both stared at each other confused.

"None of this rings a bell? You were holding a duffle bag?" He questioned.

"Nope nothing when did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"Today after my shift," Dax answered.

"Well then that wasn't me because I was with My friend-" Sonic started.

"Amy Rose right?" Dax finished.

"Yeah, I may be fast, but I can't be in two places at once." Sonic joked.

"Well then if that wasn't you on the street then why were you so pissed on the roof? You looked like you out for blood." Dax asked.

Sonic started to look angry again.

"Woah Woah easy, we're both dead, so that's not going to do anything," Dax said with his hands up.

"Well, I have a right to be angry, you tried to hurt my friend and me!" Sonic replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dax asked confused.

"With the rifle, you tried to use it on Amy and me," Sonic answered irritated.

"What? I wasn't on the roof to try and assassinate you guys or whatever, I live in the building, after a long day I go to the roof to relax when I got up there someone was there they ran off before I could get a good look at them." Dax explained.

"What about Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"He tried warning me about you." Dax responed.

"Look you don't have to believe me. But I'm pretty sure we're not dead lets just set this aside for now and figure out where the heck we are." Dax suggested.

"Fine, but don't think this means I trust you," Sonic replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Dax replied with a smirk.

* * *

 **Where or when a** **re Sonic and Dax? And who exactly are the freelancers Eggman hired?**

 **Leave a review and** **give me your thoughts.**


	8. Hope

Chapter 8: Hope.

 **A/N: NEW CHAPTER YAY. Now that's out of the way. Here's Chapter 8 this chapter will mainly focus on Sonic and Dax, Dax will talk a little about his past nothing too serious though, I'll save that for later chapters. This chapter has, quite a bit of dialogue.**

 **Enough of me rambling on Let's get into the story**

 **I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. I only own the characters created for the story.**

* * *

"Would you just shut up!" Sonic growled.

"I haven't said anything!" Dax replied irritated.

"Seriously what is your problem!?" Dax asked annoyed.

"You're my problem this entire situation is your fault!" Sonic snapped.

"My fault?" Dax questioned, his expression becoming pained as he remembered something.

 _'My fault.'_ The words quickly flashed in his head before he shook them out and regained focus.

"Look fighting is getting us nowhere, I think we rested long enough let's continue exploring," Dax said.

The duo had been walking for hours, much to Sonic's annoyance the entire time silent. The area looked familiar to the two hedgehogs, but they couldn't figure out why.

They walked for about another hour before Dax decided to break the silence.

"Soooooo," Dax said, making Sonic give him an annoyed glance.

"About the confrontation, we had on the roof if you don't mind me asking-"

"I do mind." Sonic cut him off.

"Look I'm going to ask anyway. If it wasn't you I saw on the street then why were you so surprised to see me on the roof? We never met before then." Dax asked.

"Amy." Sonic simply said.

"What about Miss Rose?" Dax asked slightly confused.

Sonic was getting even more irritated at the hedgehog's persistence.

"Amy told me about what happened at the cafe. Even though you only talked to her once you stuck out, she even described what you looked like." Sonic said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm glad I made such a good impression. So when you saw me on the roof next to the rifle, you couldn't help but lose your cool. Right?" Dax said, putting his hand up to his chin.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied.

 _'I still don't trust this guy, he rub's me the wrong way, but I don't, really have a choice but to work with him.'_ Sonic thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot even if Miss Rose told you my name I never really, introduced myself," Dax said out of nowhere.

"My name is Dax, despite our fight and you being a sourpuss, It's nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog, I remember hearing all about you from a-." Dax's voice caught in his throat.

"Hearing all about you from a friend of mine... S-She was a big fan of yours." Dax finished stopped in his tracks head hanging low.

Sonic stopped and looked back at the red hedgehog confused by his sudden mood change.

Dax continued walking head still low when he ran into something. Dax looked up to see what was in his path.

"Oh no. **Sonic you might want to look at this!** " Dax shouted.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look." Dax simply replied, pointing to the object in front of him.

Sonic was shocked by what he saw. What Dax pointed out, was the sign for the mall in the middle of Station Square. Amy talked about going to it a lot.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Dax asked.

Sonic just shook his head eye's still wide open.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tails house.

Tails retreated to his workshop to clear his head, while Sally tried getting Amy to calm down. After an hour of talking Amy finally calmed down, she looked exhausted.

Sally and Robert both urged her to lay down. Sally suggested that Amy lay down on the living room couch, Amy nodded in agreement, she was exhausted.

Almost as soon as Amy laid down, she was fast asleep.

"Is she going to be alright?" Robert asked.

"The love of her life is gone, and she watched it happen in front of her I don't know the answer," Sally stated in a sad tone.

"I see, I didn't know," Robert replied simply.

Sally feels almost the same as Amy the person she was in love with was just, vaporized right in front of her eyes. But she couldn't afford to break down, not with Amy in this state.

"It's fine. I'm going to check on Tails why don't you get some rest too." Sally Suggested.

"Ok make sure you and Tails also get rest. alright?" Robert said while walking up the stairs.

Sally nodded. She checked on Amy then walked over to Tails' workshop.

Tails would probably be affected the most by Sonic's disappearance. Sonic was his best friend and his brother.

Sally walked into the workshop to see a total wreck, tools were scattered everywhere tables were flipped on their sides, and Tails was slumped at his desk, poking a prototype communicator.

"You shouldn't give up yet." Sally encouraged Tails.

" **Why shouldn't I! the communicator I gave Sonic was extremely durable, I put through a thorough stress test!** " Tails yelled.

"Tails I know you're upset but even if Sonic is..." Sally had to force herself to say the words.

"Even if he's dead, we can't give up Eggman will take this opportunity to try and take over, I'm sure Sonic wouldn't want us moping around." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm still holding out hope he's out there somewhere." She said smiling.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tails asked.

"I'm not, all I want to do right now is curl up into a ball, but I can't right now," Sally answered.

"I see." Tails simply replied.

Tails turned back to his workstation and started typing on his computer.

 _'I can't give up yet! It's Sonic we're talking about.'_ Tails thought to give himself hope.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's base in the sky.

"Orbot, Cubot, start the prep for tomorrow, now that, that nuisance of a hedgehog is gone I'm free to take over. Oh, Ho Ho!" Eggman Ordered.

"Sir, If I may, what about those freelancers can we still trust them?" Orbot wondered.

"I can see your point Orbot, but I doubt they have the gall to take on the all-powerful Eggman Empire!" Eggman stated.

"Soon nowhere on Mobius will be safe from me, Oh Ho Ho!" He declared.

* * *

Back to Sonic and Dax.

Sonic was pacing in circles, at high speeds, all his composer was gone.

Dax just sat down confused, it had mostly been too dark to make out anything, but once they saw the mall sign they looked back and realized the entire of city Station Square was in ruins.

The mall was one of many building's that became piles of rubble. Sign's were only left to show what had stood in its place.

What happened, did Eggman attack while they were knocked out? Both hedgehogs asked themselves.

'But how would that even be possible? The Freedom Fighters are more than able to take down Eggman on their own.' Sonic's thoughts spun.

Dax stood up and lowered his goggles, then walked toward Sonic.

"Hey I think we should get moving, I have a bad feeling about staying here," Dax suggested.

Sonic stopped and looked at him, wondering how he could stay so calm. Usually, he would be the one calm in these kinds of situation's, but he was exhausted, so he figured that's why he was so on edge. He had to admit he admired Dax for how he's acting.

They started moving out of the city toward the direction of the mystic ruins. Sonic still didn't trust Dax but since he decided to team up with him at least act somewhat friendly.

"So you said your friend was a big fan?" Sonic said breaking the ice.

"Yeah, she was. Whenever you showed up in the paper in my town, she would read every detail." Dax replied.

"She loved the idea of making the world a better place, and when she first heard about your adventure's to stop Doctor Eggman, she instantly became a fan, she even hid any pictures of you from me so I wouldn't get jealous, to be honest, I was a little jealous. Maybe still a little now." He said with a chuckle.

"She and another friend of hers even had a small fan club only they were in it I didn't know her friend that well, I talked to her a few time but that was it, I don't remember what she looked like." He continued.

"But I do remember she left town one day and never came back. A lot of people were worried, but my friend said that she would be fine, and something about meeting somebody, I don't really, remember." He said scratching the back of his head.

Dax began thinking about the past, getting to a particular part that made him go silent, his expression being unreadable due to his goggles.

* * *

A few hours passed in silence, they had started running because Sonic got antsy from walking. They were a quarter of the way to the mystic ruins when they saw what looked to be an outpost.

"Halt in the name of our Emperor Eggman!" A guard declared.

The guard wore red and yellow armor and wielded a black electric bo staff.

Both the hedgehogs looked at each other confused before Sonic decided to act cocky.

"What's that matter officer were we caught speeding?" Sonic joked.

"No, you are out after curfew." The guard said flatly.

Sonic had the guards attention, Dax took that moment to glace at the outpost from where he was standing and gauge the threat level.

Missle launchers, heavy turrets, and several more defensive systems, not something he wants to go against Dax looked at Sonic joking with the guard annoying him to the point that he might open fire.

"Look, Sir, my pal and I got lost on a walk, and we were heading back home right now." Dax lied hoping it would be enough.

"It's against the law, to be out after curfew. We'll have to hold you until your trial." The guard stated.

" **Trial!?** " The duo shouted in unison.

"Yes now come with me." The guard said.

Sonic decided he had enough of this and went on the offensive.

Knocking the guard over running toward the outpost at high speed to take out its defenses.

"More fighting fun!" Dax said sarcastically.

Dax grabbed the guards bo staff and shocked him, before running toward the outpost to try and distract the other guards.

Sonic ran up the wall destroying turrets along the way, while Dax opened the main gate and distracted the ground troops.

 _'He could of at least warned me this was going to happen.'_ Dax thought.

* * *

Sonic ran through the inside of the outpost, it was much bigger then it looked on the outside, all Sonic was looking for was the main generator, so he could smash it and render the outpost useless.

He finally reached the main generator room when he heard a loud clank.

"Huh?" Sonic said turning toward the sound.

" **Intruder identified as (Sonic the Hedgehog). Orders exterminate on sight.** " The robotic voice of a Silver Sonic rang.

"Now this will be fun!" He said with a cocky grin.

The large silver-colored, mech curled into a ball and started spin-dashing toward Sonic with his saw blade quills.

Sonic dodged and spin-dashed into the side of the bot leaving an exposed point.

Silver Sonic continued to spin-dash, which Sonic used to his advantage, by running around the room, destroying everything in Silver Sonic's path to the blue blur.

Sonic stopped in front of the generator.

"Hey, metal head over here!" Sonic taunted.

Silver Sonic barreled toward Sonic. He dodged causing Silver Sonic to collide with the generator.

"Ha! Take that ya hunk of junk!" Sonic Cheered.

The generator exploded, which caused a chain reaction of explosions throughout the entire outpost, Sonic thought it was time to leave.

* * *

Near the outpost's main gate.

 _'Sonic better hurry up! I don't know how long I can keep up this chase.'_ Dax Thought to himself.

Dax was able to knock out a few guards but was quickly outnumbered by them, so he ended up being chased, he figured if anything this made a good enough distraction for Sonic.

He continued running until got cornered.

"Not good! What now!" Dax wondered.

Dax still holding the bo staff readied himself. Two guards ran toward him, their weapons over their heads, he raised the bo staff blocking them. Another guard to his right moved toward him, Dax jabbed to the right shocking him.

Suddenly the whole outpost started to shake. Most of the guards could be heard saying "Huh?"

The ground below the guards began to shake harder and rise then a giant silver ball burst from the ground launching all the guards in the area.

Dax took this chance and ran toward the main gate. As Sonic came dashing out, he looked around and noticed all the guards unconscious. Sonic then saw Dax running toward the exit.

"Impressive," Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"That wasn't all me, that silver ball thing just came out of nowhere and knocked most of them out," Dax replied pointed back where he was.

Sonic turned his head to look and saw the Silver Sonic.

"Oh great, I thought I took care of him," Sonic said.

Dax turned his head and saw the Silver Sonic.

"That wasn't there before!" Dax remarked.

"We should split up," Sonic suggested.

"What why? It looks damaged we should be able to take it easy." Dax questioned.

"Last time I underestimated a Silver Sonic a friend of mine got hurt, so trust me we should split up, you go I'll take care of him," Sonic stated.

"Fine." Dax simply replied then ran.

"Alright, ya bucket of bolts lets dance," Sonic said.

" **Priority 0 *static* engaged, exterminate weaker, *static* new primary target *static* (Red Hedgehog).** " The damaged Silver Sonic stated.

" **WHAT!** " Sonic shouted in surprise.

Silver Sonic curled into a spin-dash in the direction Dax went Sonic was about to run interference when he felt a stunning pain in his back. One of the guards had regained conscious long enough to hit Sonic with a taser.

* * *

Dax continued running the direction he and Sonic had been going before getting stopped at the outpost.

"Great, I have no idea where I'm going," Dax said.

Dax stopped to catch his breath and to collect his thoughts.

 _'I wish this day would just end.'_ He thought, wanting to be back home and not dealing with a seemingly life-threatening situation.

Dax started to get moving again when he heard a tree fall nearby.

"Huh?"

Dax turned around to see Silver Sonic come speeding toward him.

"What!? I thought Sonic was taking care of him!" Dax said as he picked up his pace.

Silver Sonic was still getting closer knocking down everything in its path. Dax continued running until he reached a rock face.

 _'I gotta come up with something.'_ Dax thought, looking at the rock face.

Silver Sonic continued to speed up, Dax just stood there going over his options which he had very few. He looked around and at his hands that when he realized he still had the bo staff from the outpost guard.

Silver Sonic was about to hit Dax when he jumped out of the way causing the bot to embed itself in the rock face. Dax saw a hole in the side of the Silver Sonic and took the electric bo staff stuck it in the hole and turned the voltage up.

He pulled the bo staff out and continued on his path.

"I think I'm getting better at this." He chuckled.

* * *

Sonic could hear people talking as he started to regain consciousness.

"Area secure, looks like someone destroyed the place before we got a chance." The voice said.

Sonic opened his eyes and started to get up.

"Here." A female Mobian said with her hand out.

"T-Thanks," Sonic said.

Sonic grabbed her hand, She pulled him to his feet and gave him a warm smile.

"Did you do all this by yourself?" She asked.

"Kinda there was someone with..."

"Wait!" Sonic said, remembering Dax and the Silver Sonic.

"Someone was with me!" Sonic stated.

"The recon team did say there were two hedgehog's." One of the other Mobian's said.

Sonic dashed around the outpost looking for any sign of Dax or the Silver Sonic.

"A Silver Sonic is after him I gotta catch up with them," Sonic said getting into a running stance.

"Wait even with your speed you can still get caught and if you do it could be bad news!" The female Mobian said.

Sonic stopped and looked back at the Mobian confused. He was able to get a good look at her now that his was vision fully cleared. She was a pink and white cat, her eyes were green, and she wore combat boots a pair of blue cargo shorts and a red long sleeve shirt. She also had short hair styled similarly to Amy's.

"Come with us we can help you find your friend when it's safer." She stated.

Sonic was about to protest when an engine roared passed. A small aircraft flew by landing a few meters away from the outpost.

"That's our ride. You're probably wondering why you should trust us well we are apart of the Freedom Fighters!" The Mobian said smiling.

Sonic grinned hearing her say Freedom Fighters.

"Alright, lead the way miss leader," Sonic said with a grin.

"Oh I'm not the leader Biggs over there is." She replied pointing to a gray wolf.

"I see well, lead the way," Sonic said.

Sonic and the group of Mobian's got into the shuttle, the inside was small, so there wasn't much room to walk around.

"Cozy," Sonic said sarcastically.

"We understand its small you don't have to joke about it!" Biggs said in an irritated tone.

"Sheesh talk about touchy," Sonic said raising his hand defensively.

The aircraft took off toward where the Freedom Fighters are based.

* * *

The ride was tense and silent until the pilot called out.

"Homebase insight." The pilot reported.

The pink and white cat stood up out of her seat and looked out the nearest window.

"Come look." She said waving Sonic over.

Sonic walked over to the window and looked out.

" **Angel Island!** " He shouted with excitement.

"Oh, it hasn't been called that in a long time, now everyone calls it Freedom Island. Since its the only place Eggman hasn't completely demolished." She explained.

Sonic looked at her confused. The aircraft landed, in a hanger, everyone exited Sonic being last.

"Hey, do you guys have chili-dogs here? I'm starving." Sonic asked patting his stomach.

The pink and white looked at Sonic surprised.

"I was actually, going to grab some chili-dogs right now." She replied still surprised.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't mind, it's rare, you know to find someone who likes chili-dogs." She answered.

"Oh, believe me, they are the best food in existence," Sonic said smiling.

The two of them walked out of the hanger talking about the best ways to prepare chili-dogs, leaving the others behind.

"You know it's funny you reminded me of something my mother talked about a lot." She said looking at the sky.

"Oh, really what?" Sonic wondered.

"It's embarrassing." She replied.

"Now you got me curious!" He said with a cocky grin.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but my mom told me stories about someone she knew, and you kinda remind me of those stories." She answered scratching the back of her head.

"I see." He simply replied.

"Oh gosh, I just realized I never told you my name!" She stated.

"The names Cherry the Cat, but everyone just calls me Cherry Blossom." She said giving a peace sign.

"I can understand why." Sonic chuckled.

Sonic then introduced himself.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

 **New character Cherry Blossom she was an interesting one to write, I created her while writing the chapter and thought, "That might be an interesting idea." So I decided to go with it she will be fleshed out in later chapters, I, really like the idea of her liking chili-dogs, the reason why is interesting at least it is in my head.**

 **I Do realize that made everyone jump to conclusions, but if two people vanished right in front of me screaming,** **I would think the same thing.**

 **I'm pretty sure most of you picked up on this already but the Time stone weapon sent Sonic and Dax into the future, which sounds cliché but its how I felt the story should go. Also, I know I didn't make it clear, but I referenced Amy in Dax's backstory she was the one who left town suddenly, since Amy's past before Sonic CD is vague.**

 **Leave a review and** **give me your thoughts.**


	9. The Beginning

Chapter 9: The Beginning.

 **A/N: Chapter 9! This one was interesting to write. For now, I'll be keeping fight scenes brief until I'm more comfortable writing them. Well enough of that, let's get into the chapter.**

 **I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. I only own the characters created for the story.**

* * *

"These readings make no sense." Tails said running tests on his computer.

He had been up all night, checking, double checking, even triple checking his results.

Tails went back to the park and took scans of the area Sonic disappeared, every test showed nothing, no signs of energy or residue left, which was odd, there should at least be remnants of someone being in that spot.

Robert walked and saw Tails on his computer, he walked over and put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"You alright?" Robert asked.

"I'm fine, I know it may not look like it, but I'm ok." Tails answered.

"Robert, can I get your opinion on something?" Tails asked.

"Sure anything, what is it?" Robert replied.

"Take a look at these readings and tell me what you think." Tails said moving away from the monitor.

Robert looked at the screen then typed in some commands and ran tests.

"They make no sense. How is that even possible?" Robert wondered.

"Exactly, nothing there, no energy, no DNA from Sonic or that other hedgehog, nothing!" Tails stated frustrated.

"Calm down Tails," Robert said putting his hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Why don't we run more tests this has got me intrigued," Robert said smiling.

* * *

In Tails' house.

Amy was tossing and turning and mumbling to herself.

"Why didn't I stop them, why didn't I try and save them." She mumbled.

Amy tossed and turned more, as the events replayed, through her sleeping mind, the part where Dax tried to push Sonic out of the way of something and the both of them disappearing started when Amy shot up her eyes wide open.

" **NO!** " She shouted.

She began to pant heavily. Seeing she was in Tails' living room gave her some relief.

"Amy, you ok?" Sally said from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Y-Yeah I'm..." Amy didn't finish.

"It's alright I wouldn't expect you to be after what happened," Sally replied.

She got up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Amy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sally asked.

Amy simply nodded.

The two of them talked for an hour Amy beat herself up about the whole thing while Sally continued to calm her down.

"I just wish I did something to stop that fight between Sonic and Dax then maybe this wouldn't have happened," Amy said tears in her eyes.

"Dax?" Sally wondered confused.

"The red hedgehog in the park," Amy said with a sniffle.

"He was a friend of yours?" Sally asked.

"I only met him yesterday he works at a cafe my friend Lily owns, it's a long story but he was a nice guy, I thought maybe we could be friends. From the way Lily talked about him she trusted him, and believe it's not easy to gain her trust," Amy said smiling a little.

Sally nodded then smiled, she started thinking of something when suddenly a memory of recent events played through her head.

 _'Why does he seem familiar?...'_ Sally thought to herself.

"I'm still, really confused at what happened, Sally if its alright I need some time alone," Amy said.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs for now let me know if you need anything alright," Sally replied.

Sally walked upstairs deep in thought when she finally snapped back to reality she realized she was in Sonic's room.

She decided to look around. Sonic's room it didn't have much, a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a small desk and chair which were quite dusty due to lack of use.

The only spot that didn't, have dust was where a book was laying, Sally looked that the book, it was the journal she gave Sonic, for his birthday.

 _'Looks like he used it often, I'm glad I was useful.'_ Sally thought happy that Sonic used her gift.

 _'I wonder, what did he write about he probably didn't write much.'_ She wondered picking up the blue journal.

 _'I know I shouldn't read this.'_ Sally thought while fighting a losing moral battle in her mind.

She opened the journal and started reading, he wrote about his runs and the places he's been, as the entries continued he started writing about, more personal things.

One entry stood out it was dated a week ago she started reading parts out loud.

"I woke up after having a dream,-I remember seeing a woman and talking to her. I don't remember,-what we were talking about,-I'm writing down my thoughts before I forget, I just don't know something about it felt real." She read.

Sally read a few more and another stuck out it was longer than any of the other entries and it also mentioned Amy.

'About a week Amy asked me a to train her to be faster, it caught me off guard, she usually would ask me for a date, or something but she wanted to get stronger and faster. At first, I was hesitant if I should say yes or not, I ultimately said I would, I made sure to tell her it was strictly training, she didn't pout or anything she was very calm, that surprised me.'

'But this last week she's gotten faster, another thing I need to note which I've noticed over the last week is shes not as clingy she hasn't tried once to pull anything, which I'm not complaining in fact, its refreshing it makes it easier to interact with her. Lily's cafe just opened, I should see about taking Amy there since she and Lily are good friends.'

"Lily, Amy mentioned her earlier that gives me an idea," Sally said snapping her fingers.

She made her way downstairs and walked up to Amy.

"How about we go out and get something to eat," Sally suggested causing Amy's to tilt.

All Amy could respond was "Huh?"

* * *

Back to Sonic and Cherry.

Cherry stared at him slightly wide-eyed and confused.

"Did you just say your name was Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked not sure she heard him correctly.

"The one and only." He replied with a thumbs up and cocky grin.

"If that's true, this is great! But we need to be sure come with me." Cherry said grabbing Sonic wrist and pulling him with her.

"Woah where are we going!?" Sonic asked confused.

"Freedom Fighter HQ trust me." She answered smiling.

 _'With him, we'll have a chance, and I have a few questions I'm dying to ask.'_ Her thoughts spinning.

They finally arrived at the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters, before they could go in they were stopped by a brown rabbit guarding the door.

"Hey Whip, how's it going!" Cherry said greeting the rabbit.

"Hey Cher, you know no one is allowed in here unless there's a mission briefing," Whip replied.

"Whip you know I wouldn't try and get in here unless it's important." She replied.

"Like all the other times?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

" **Okay!** Fine but this time it's important, we, really need to talk to your mother it's urgent." She replied slightly annoyed.

Whip looked at her to see if she was lying, then he looked over at the blue hedgehog she had by the wrist. Sonic just gave him a smile and a bit of a chuckle.

"Fine but you owe me big time, alright I'll take the hit if you get caught, but I don't know if I can do anything else." He sighed opening the door and moving out of the way.

The duo walked into the building Sonic looked at the cat that was still pulling him by the wrist, somehow it felt familiar.

"The headquarters can only be accessed during a mission briefing who came up with that idea?" Sonic questioned.

"The head of the Freedom Fighters, live here and are very private, only a few people are allowed in here outside of briefing's, and Whip's mom is one of them." She answered.

Sonic nodded satisfied by the answer. They finally found who they were looking for after several minutes.

"Miss Rabbit! We need to talk to you!" Cherry stated as they got closer to the woman.

The female rabbit's back was turned to them when she heard Cherry she started to turn around.

"Oh, Cherry Blossom I thought I told you, you can just call me-" Her voice got caught in her throat at the sight of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked at her confused, trying to figure out why she was familiar when she said something that made him go wide-eyed.

"Mr. Sonic!?" Her hands placed over her mouth.

"Cream!?" Sonic replied shocked.

* * *

Sally and Amy made their way through Station Square.

"Sally, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"There's somewhere I want to try and now seems like a good time," Sally answered.

They arrived in front of The Vista Deck Cafe. Amy was hesitant to go in, but Sally pulled her by the wrist.

"Hi welcome to The Vista Deck Cafe, have a seat and ill be there shortly to take your order." Lily greeted not seeing Amy.

The duo sat down and looked over the menu Amy used her's to keep her face hidden.

"Alright what would you like to order?" Lily asked in a cheery tone.

"Two green tea's and... What do you want to eat Amy?" Sally wondered.

Lily looked at Amy who was still hiding her face in the menu. When she finally lowered it, she refused to make eye contact.

"A-A couple chilidogs for me," Amy answered sliding lower into her chair.

"Amy is everything ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Anyway, your still working tables?" Amy asked changing the subject.

Lily caught the change but decided to let it slide for the time being.

"Well I wouldn't usually, but we're down a man, Dax was supposed to waiting tables today, but he never showed," Lily explained.

Both Sally and Amy became stiff and looked at each other then back at Lily.

"Yeah about that-"

" **Lily, turn on the television!** " Lily's father burst through the kitchen door shouting.

Without a second thought, she turned on the television they were greeted by a horrible mustached figure.

"OH HO HO. Hello, World Doctor Eggman here! I'm here tell you all, that annoying rodent Sonic is finally gone, now no one can stand in my way! Don't believe me? Just watch this footage of your great hero getting fried." Eggman said playing the scene in the park.

Everyone in the cafe watched in horror, except Amy instead she was irritated.

"Now. Let the invasion begin!" He declared pressing a button, after that the screen went blank.

Amy got up anger showing on her face.

"Lily I'll explain later, but right now Eggman's gone too far!" Amy stated clenching her fists.

Amy walked out without saying another word, Sally apologized to Lily then followed Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eggman's base in the sky.

"That went perfectly, Orbot prepare to launch the invasion!" Eggman ordered.

Orbot moved over to the console and typed in some commands then turned back to the Doctor.

"All set, all you need now is to press the launch button," Orbot stated.

"Then let the invasion of the Eggman Empire... **BEGIN!** " He declared as he pressed the button.

Army's of robots came falling from Eggman's fortress in the sky, most were the usual badniks, but some new, more human-shaped badniks were in the ranks, they were sleeker, faster, and their move set seemed more physical based then weaponry based.

"Mwahaha, soon the world will be mine, my new humadroids will make sure of that," Eggman said with a sinister smile.

 **A/N: To help everyone understand what I was going for Eggman's new robots are pronounced, (hue ma droid).**

* * *

Back in Freedom Fighter HQ.

"Is that, really you Cream?" Sonic asked confused.

"Yes it is, but Mr. Sonic, how are you here? You died over 20 years ago." Cream stated, scratching her head.

"Well I'm not sure- Wait did you say, I died 20 years ago!?" Sonic questioned confused.

"From what my mom told me Eggman started his invasion almost immediately." Cherry Chimed into the conversation.

Sonic looked confused.

"You were out of the picture, so Eggman wasted no time, the next day he started his invasion." Cherry recited from memory.

A door opened in the hall and a twin-tailed fox with a large scar on his stomach walked out, he saw Cream and Cherry noted it and started walking down the hall.

"Where have you been all this time Mr. Sonic? And how do you not know any of this?" Cream wondered.

Tails' ears twitched the only thing he heard was Sonic, but that was enough to stop him in his tracks and head toward them.

Sonic's stomach growled.

"Hold that thought," Sonic said speeding out of the building.

Cream and Cherry looked at each other.

"Cream did I hear you mention Sonic, a minute ago?" Tails asked walking up to the duo.

"She was asking him a question, but he just ran off..." Cherry stated with a deadpanned look.

Tails just looked at the two as if they lost their minds he opened his mouth to say something when Sonic dashed back to his original spot chilidogs in hand.

Sonic handed Cherry one of the chilidogs.

"Here, wasn't sure what you wanted so I just got you the same as me, hope you don't mind. Sonic said taking a bite out of his chilidog.

"No, it's fine..." Cherry replied bewildered.

Tails just stared at Sonic wondering if he lost his mind as well.

"Sonic is that you?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked over at Tails.

"Oh hey, buddy." Sonic greeted then turned back to answer cream.

Sonic had gotten over the shock quickly due to his nature.

"Sorry about that I had eaten in awhile I was going to grab a bite with Amy but then that whole thing with mister red quills then the next thing I-"

"Wait, Amy Mister red quills? Your not making any sense." Tails stated cutting Sonic off.

"It might make more sense if you let me finish," Sonic responded deadpan.

"As I was saying. I got into a fight I won, of course, I heard someone shout got pushed, next thing I know there was a bright light, and I'm waking up in the middle of a destroyed Station Square..." Sonic finished.

Tails went deep into thought deeper then he's been in a long time.

* * *

Station Square was, overrun the citizens had taken shelter while Sally and Amy fought Eggman's forces head-on.

"Amy I don't think this is a good idea." Sally expressed her concern.

Amy wasn't listening, Eggman took it to far playing Sonic's death for the world to see, that sent Amy into a rage.

Amy hammered badnik after badnik smashing them into pieces, Sally cut through badniks with her ring blades and keeping a close eye on Amy.

Three badniks snuck up behind Amy, they charged their weapons and fired, Amy jumped and did a backflip dodging their fire, she brought her hammer down on the center kicked one to its left then raised her hammer spinning it around and hitting one to the right.

Amy's expression was blank like pure instinct took over.

Sally sliced more badniks she looked over at Amy when one of the humadroids lunged at her.

Before Sally could react she was grabbed and thrown into a wall Amy turned her attention to the humadroid and swung her hammer at it, the humadroid dodged.

It then analyzed her fight patterns in an instant and transformed its arm into a hammer to mimic her fighting style.

Amy started swinging her hammer, but the humadroid countered it, she then unleashed a fury of swings, each swing, getting faster and faster, but every single one was countered perfectly by the humadroids hammer.

Amy didn't let up on her assault, slowly tiring herself out but it didn't stop her, Sally decided to take the chance and sneak up behind the badnik, limping because of her collision with the wall, but she didn't let it slow her down.

She got behind the humadroid and stabbed it through the back with her ring blades then moving them in opposite direction's cutting it in two.

Both the girls were panting Amy was about to run off when Sally grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Amy stop we need to retreat, for now, we're both worn out already we can't keep this up," Sally stated.

"But-"

"No buts Amy we can't help the world if we're too tired to do anything," Sally said cutting Amy off.

Amy was reluctant but agreed, and the duo snuck back to the cafe.

"Lily is everyone alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah everyone's fine, this is insane I've never seen anything like this!" Lily replied.

"This is a lot different from all of Eggman's other plans," Sally stated.

"How so?" Lily wondered.

"It's hard to explain it's like he's been building up this army for longer then he's been in hiding, the number of badniks out there is more than I've seen him create in a single month, he's been planning this for a long time," Sally answered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rory asked.

"Sadly no, Amy and I are exhausted from battling badniks, we just need to stay hidden for now hopefully someone will come to help," Sally stated.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tails' workshop.

"This isn't good with Sonic gone Eggman has a higher chance of winning we can't let that happen." Tails stated.

"Eggman sounds like an insane loon, how could someone be so evil!?" Robert asked.

Tails chuckled, at the irony of Robert's words, he was calling himself insane, Tails wondered how someone so kind could become so crazy.

"So what are we doing to help?" Robert asked.

"Right now we need to fix the tornado and prepare." Tails answered.

 _'I wish Sonic was here.'_ Tails thought.

* * *

Out in the Mystic ruins, Dax was still on the move.

"Great I'm lost... What happened Sonic? He was the one leading the way." He said to himself.

Dax had been walking for about an hour using the bo staff from the guard as a walking stick. His stomach growled which added to the list of things that made this worse.

In the distance he spotted a building, he picked up his pace and got arrived within a few minutes, the building looked to be a medium sized hanger.

He decided to take shelter inside. He looked around and saw a plane that looked untouched for decades and some worn technology.

There was a set of shelves on one of the shelves were two picture frames, he wiped both of them off, the first one was of a twin-tailed fox and Sonic.

The other was a group picture of a twin-tailed fox, Sonic, Amy, a red echidna, a light brown chipmunk, a cream-colored rabbit and light blue chao, and a few others.

Dax walked deeper into the hanger, deciding to stay for the night since it was the only safe place around for miles Dax felt something stretch and snap at his shin before he could react something wrapped around his ankle pulled him off his feet and upside down.

"A booby trap!" He said before something hit the back of his head knocking him out.

* * *

 **I experimented with trying to keep everyone's points in the story, but I think I should focus more on one thing a chapter or keep the jumps in perspective at a minimum. The next chapter's focus will be on the Eggman invasion. I need to say my favorite things to write this chapter were Eggman's dialogue and Amy's battle with the humadroid.**

 **Leave a review, and feel free to share your ideas** **.**


	10. The Battle

Chapter 10: The Battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10! And man was it fun to write I apologize it took so long** **to get out I** **had started this right after chapter 9 and slowly wrote it and just got it finished, The Christmas season took over my time and after that my dad was put into hospice care and left us soon after.**

 **I'm going to dedicate this chapter to him.**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews, they helped keep me motivated to write this.**

 **I want to respond a review I got and say Thank you very much I try my best to keep everyone as close to the source as I can. I keep looking back through the comics and games brushing up on characters to keep them as close as possible while trying to adapting them to work for the story. And lastly, I see this as a point after Sonic and Sally tried but it didn't work out, Sally first and foremost is Amy's friend in my mind using her as an antagonist is just a bizarre idea to me.**

 **I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. I only own the characters created for the story.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Eggman's invasion, G.U.N. had started an assault on the badniks, but it was only to stall so they can evacuate the citizens.

Sally and Amy stayed in Lily's cafe while they came up with a plan to get everyone out safely.

"We should use a distraction," Sally stated.

"I don't know if that will work, Sonic's was only one who could distract Eggman since he hated him so much he would get tunnel vision." Amy countered.

"The G.U.N.'s soldiers are distracting Eggman, we can use that to get everyone out of here," Sally argued.

Amy didn't respond she just sat there staring at nothing hundreds of thoughts swirling around, but one kept popping up over and over again.

"What would Sonic do..." Amy mumbled.

Then she got an idea, one she knew would work.

"All we need is a distraction right?" Amy asked with a mischevious smile.

Sally looked at her confused.

"Yeah... Amy what do you have in mind?" Sally wondered not sure how she feels about her friend's sudden mood change.

Amy thought for a second then opened her mouth.

"Well..."

* * *

Ten minutes later Amy snuck out of the cafe ready to put the plan into motion.

 _'You can do this Ames you got this just do what Sonic would do.'_ She thought, trying to calm herself.

Her plan was a long shot, but if she pulled it off right, it would work for sure.

Amy summoned her hammer then got ready, once she was ready she started running as fast as she could.

While she ran she hit badniks, denting some and destroying others, it was sure to get Eggman's attention.

Amy continued doing this running the fastest she ever has, she wasn't going as fast as Sonic or Shadow, but this was faster than her usual best making her appear as a blur to the naked eye.

She kept up the distraction when finally a large number of badniks were cleared, Eggman came down in his Egg Mobile to see what was going on.

Eggman couldn't believe his eyes he saw a something blue blur passed destroying a badnik right in front of him.

" **Y-You should be fried! How are you here!?** " Eggman shouted.

Amy stopped and looked up at Eggman with an innocent smile on her face, Eggman's then stared down confused.

Eggman couldn't understand why she looked like a blue blur he didn't realize her blue turtleneck being the reason she appeared blue while she was running.

"I gotta say Sonic was right it is fun breaking your toys!" Amy said with an innocent smile.

" **You little! When...! How did you get so fast!?** " Eggman yelled furiously.

Amy put a finger to her chin and pretended to be deep in thought she then looked back at Eggman.

"Hmm let think, I ate my fruits and veggies I exercised daily. Oh, and I had the best coach training me." Amy answered, her smile turning into a cocky grin.

 _'I hope this works, acting like Sonic should get his blood boiling enough to get tunnel vision.'_

" **Why you little brat! All robots report to my current location NOW!** " Eggman commanded.

That's when Amy realized her plan worked a little too well. She got ready for his army, badniks and humadroids came marching in closer.

"Do you like my latest invention? I call them Humadroids, they analyze and mimic their opponent's fighting styles perfectly, to tire them out before going in for the kill." Eggman stated while messaging his mustache.

Amy hesitated but got ready for a fight, badniks surrounded her and started to charge. Amy did a spinning hammer attack, damaging and destroying some of the badniks.

She kept up her attacks until Eggman spoke.

"Alright, girly that's enough of me going easy let's raise it up difficulty shall we?"

"Humadroids crush the hedgehog," Eggman commanded.

Each Humadroid transformed their arm's into a hammer's.

"OH HO HO HO. They say the hardest battle you will ever fight is the one against yourself, so I used that has the basis of the Humadroids." Eggman stated messaging his mustache.

* * *

Outside of Station Square, Sally and everyone from the cafe managed to get a safe distance away.

"Everyone make it?" Sally asked.

"Looks like it, what do we do now?" Rory replied.

"G.U.N. Should be here soon to pick you all up." Sally answered.

Lily remained silent worrying about Amy.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm going back to help Amy, don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Sally stated turning to the group and gave a reassuring smile before running back toward the city.

Amy's plan seemed to work Sally saw no badniks on her way back, they all seemed to have just left, many of the G.U.N. Soldiers took the break to look for citizens.

The further Sally walked, the more badniks she started, to see but they seemed to all be going in the same direction.

She followed at a safe distance, once she reached their destination Sally gasped.

Amy was fighting multiple badniks and humadroids, she had been fighting for a short amount of time, but she was on the brink of passing out.

Sally ran toward the action, blades forming from the blue rings on her wrist, she slid slicing badniks along the way.

"It looks like the little princess wants to join her friend. Good one less nuisance!" Eggman stated.

"Humadroids finish the pink one!" He commanded.

Amy was exhausted she could barely move she used her hammer to keep herself standing, Sally jumped in front of Amy putting herself in the line of the humadroids.

The humadroids now focused on the chipmunk but continued to mimic Amy's hammer to Eggman's surprise.

"OH HO HO HO, their programming has evolved, they don't need to mimic you to smash you. My genius never ceases to amaze me!" Eggman declared.

The humadroid swung at Sally but, was blocked by Amy.

" **What how are you still able move!?** " Eggman shouted in confusion.

* * *

Minutes earlier, the Tornado flew toward Station Square.

"Is flying into the heart of the city where Eggman is the best plan?" Robert asked concerned.

"We're not going in for a direct assault we are going to survey the damage." Tails explained.

"And if we have to destroy a few robots to do so then that's whats gotta be done." He added.

They reached the outer limits of the city they couldn't believe what they saw. A giant fortress was floating above the city, many of the buildings took damage, and below them were crowds of citizens looking up at the plane their faces covered in cuts bruises and many other injuries.

"Horrible," Robert said.

The duo flew deeper into the city and saw a large number of badniks.

"It looks like they're all focused on something." Tails pointed out.

"But what could be so threatening that would make every robot this Eggman as focus on it?" Robert questioned.

"I can only think of one person who can get Eggman this riled up..." Tails stated.

"I'm sensing a but in that statement," Robert replied.

"But Sonic isn't here so rule him out." Tails said.

Just then something flew passed the Tornado causing Tails to veer off course.

The duo looked around searching for what came so close to the plane, only for the plane to bounce with the weight of something grabbing onto it.

Tails started doing evasive maneuvers trying to shake whatever had hitched a ride.

" **Stop Tails. It's me Knuckles!** " Knuckles shouted while holding on to the bottom of the plane.

Tails leveled out and let Knuckles climb onto the wing.

"Thanks now Tails. Now go back that way Sally and Amy are in trouble!" Knuckles said pointing in the direction all the badniks were heading.

Flying over the area they saw the girls surrounded by several humanoid robots and badniks, Amy looked exhausted with cuts and bruises, Sally also had cuts and bruises but looked like she still had a lot of fight in her.

Knuckles jumped off the plane doing a drill claw into one of the humanoid robots.

He stood up and turned toward Eggman.

"This stops now Eggman!" Knuckles said.

"Oh ho ho, Knuckles so nice of you to join your friends in their final moments," Eggman said with a cocky smile.

Knuckles growled at Eggman causing him to flinch.

"Y-You think you can scare me Knuckles? Well, think again. Robots attack!" Eggman commanded.

Sally and Amy braced themselves while Knuckles was ready to block their attacks, but none of the badniks or humadroids moved, which confused everyone including the doctor.

Eggman started pressing a button furiously.

"Why won't these blasted robots move!" Eggman wondered.

Just then Tails yelled from the Tornado.

"Guys grab on!" He yelled.

The trio grabbed onto a rope ladder that was hanging from the plane Sally kept a firm grip on Amy because she was exhausted from the encounter.

"Tails how were you able to stop those robots from attacking us?" Knuckles asked.

"I-I didn't do anything." Tails replied.

"What?" Knuckles questioned.

"I was busy piloting the plane I couldn't do anything." Tails stated.

* * *

Later at Tails' workshop. The group was trying to come up with a plan.

"I say we talk with G.U.N. and gather the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and go for an all-out attack." Knuckles suggested.

"That's way too risky Knuckles!" Tails responded.

"An all-out attack is out of the question. We wouldn't stand a chance." Sally answered.

"Besides we need time to rest Amy is exhausted." She said pointing at the pink hedgehog.

"I agree with Sally." Tails replied.

"Hey, Robert got any ideas on what to do?" Tails asked turning toward Robert who had been quiet for a while.

"Huh? What yes, resting would be the best idea, after that we can come up with a plan." He responded distracted by his thoughts.

"Tails can I talk to you for a second?" Robert asked.

"Y-Yeah." Tails replied.

The pair exited the main workshop.

"Tails is there something your not telling me?" Robert questioned.

Tails scratched his head confused.

"Nothing comes to mind why do you ask?" He replied.

"What about Doctor Eggman? He looks a lot like my grandfather Gerald." Robert pointed out.

"And I vaguely remember hearing something back around when I first introduced myself. Sonic said something to the effect of 'Eggman made a time machine by accident?' Which you quickly shushed it's been on my mind recently what are you not telling me." Robert wanted an answer.

Tails sighed and walked over grabbing two chairs.

"You're right, fine I'll explain but. It will have to be vague on some of the details. Honestly, we already crossed a line with you being here." Tails said calmly.

Robert looked at Tails while deep and thought then nodded.

"*Sigh* Ok, Years ago residents of a peaceful island started going missing and evil robots called badniks started roaming around. Sonic noticing the missing animals set out on a search. during his search, he came across an evil scientist with a bushy mustache who had turned them all into badniks then he attacked Sonic..." Tails paused to gather his thoughts.

Robert was confused by the story but didn't interrupt.

"During this time he called himself 'Doctor Ivo Robotnik' Sonic learned of his plans and set out to stop them."

Robert looked at Tails more confused but Tails started talking before he could ask anything.

"Every time the Doctor launched an evil plan Sonic was there to stop him. No matter if it was when I met Sonic. Or traveling through time, when he saved Amy. Or the time we met and befriended Knuckles. Or even trying to keep freedom with Sally and the Freedom Fighters Sonic would always be there to stop Doctor Robotnik." Tails looked up at Robert.

"The name Eggman started as an insult toward him during one of Sonic's adventure. and it became the name everyone knows him by you can see why we didn't tell you anything not to lie to you but to make sure you don't know the horrible things you do in the future..." Tails looked down at the floor and apologized.

Robert thought about it for a second then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. And don't worry I'm not mad I'm not that man at least not yet, and I'm going to do what I can to help you before my time to be him comes." Robert declares.

* * *

 **What I'm going to do from here on is split the perspective's each chapter so next chapter will be future with Sonic and Dax. And after that, It will go back to Tails Sally Amy in the past. But it may be awhile before I can find the time to work on the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review, and feel free to share your ideas** **.**


	11. Unforeseeable Future

Chapter 11: Unforeseeable Future.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! I've been working on the chapter over the last nine months, during that I redid how I change perspectives between characters, hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. I only own the characters created for the story.**

* * *

"Tails remind me why am strapped into this gizmo again?" Sonic asked.

"If I learned anything over the last 20 years, it's not to take everything at face value. I'll be honest I don't trust you. You look sound and act just like Sonic, but you're too young to be him." Tails replied.

"Well, that explains why you put the guards outside," Cherry said.

"Tails this isn't necessary at least take off the restraints he's doing as you asked, So why so strict about them?" Cream expressed.

"No, it's fine I know Tails well enough to know if this is how he wants things it's probably the best outcome," Sonic said with a grin.

Tails prepped the machine to test Sonic when he turned toward the hedgehog.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this might hurt a tiny bit." Tails stated.

"What did you say this thing is loud?" Sonic questioned.

"I said this might hurt a tiny bit." Tails Shouted.

"Wait, what?!"

Before Sonic could continue, electricity spread through him causing him to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh This is a lot more than a tiny bit buddy!" Sonic yelled.

Tails turned the machine off and looked at the results of the test.

"Tails that was heartless!" Cream snapped angrily.

"How could you put Mr. Sonic, through something like that? He's as confused as we are!" She lectured.

Tails seemed to have toned everyone out while he went through the data.

Cherry unstrapped Sonic from the machine and helps him walk out of the room.

"Miss Rabbit when did Tails become so uncompromising?" Cherry asked.

"He's never been like this. Over the years he's had his moments, but has never been thoughtless of how he treats a living being." Cream explained with a somber expression.

Cherry and Cream moved Sonic to a comfortable seat in the control center after that Cream busied herself with the monitors.

"So... Sonic what happened? I mean like how did you end up missing for 20 years?" Cherry asked.

Sonic looked at her confused he wasn't in the mood to explain he was considering dodging or brushing off the topic after what happened but something about Cherry made it impossible for him to do.

"*Sigh* It's a long story..." He replied while straightening himself.

* * *

-Future, Dax.-

"How did I get to this point..." Dax's rang out in a dark void.

"Red!"

"Red!"

"Mobius to red buffoon!" A young girls voice said slamming a pillow on Dax's head bringing him back to reality.

"HEY! What was that for?" Dax questioned the gray wolf.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked.

He wasn't he looked away not admitting he tuned her out when she started going on about that Sonic the Hedgehog again.

"Hmph! That's the last time I talk to you about anything anymore Daxter!" She said annoyed.

"Hey, we agreed not to use my full name it just sounds stupid and doesn't even sound like a name why my parents would name me that I have no clue. Anyway weren't you going to see that Daisy friend of yours?" He quipped.

"It's Rosy, and that's not even her name, that's just a nickname you started and ended up sticking I guess I should get going she's probably been waiting a while." The girl said while slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"See ya, Jacqueline!" Dax said.

She turned toward and growled.

"Hey, it's a two-way street Jax, don't forget that now go before you worry your friend." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah yeah, Oh yeah I just remembered!" She said digging through her bag pulling out a pair of red goggles.

"Hold on to these for me, I got a lot of stuff to do today at my dad's store, and I don't want them to get damaged not before they're ready to be shown off," Jax explained while handing the red goggles to Dax.

Dax stared at the pair of goggles then looked back up where the wolf was standing only to see her standing still staring at the wall.

"You know it's your fault." She said.

"Huh? what do you mean?" He responded confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She stated in an angry tone turning to face him.

"It was your idea!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry if I knew I-I-I." He replied in terror.

"You know it's your fault you should have been the one to pay the price." She said.

Dax shot up in a cold sweat panting heavily.

"I *pant* thought I was done with those, *pant*" He said.

"So your finally awake, I didn't hit you that hard..." The masked person stated voice muffled to the point where he couldn't tell gender or age.

The figure waved their hand as if to signal someone.

"I would beg to differ I'm the one who got whacked in the back of the head," Dax replied rubbing the back of his head hitting the bump and wincing in pain, he was sure he was going to have a headache for a while.

He got the distinct feeling the person behind the mask was glaring daggers at him for his comment.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of sass sarcasm or humor eh?" He jokingly questioned.

 _'Well plan A is out of the question... "I wow them with my wit until they let me go." It could end badly.'_

The plan in itself wasn't very well thought out.

"We don't do humor, but we tend to use sass and or sarcasm." Another voice replied, this one distinctly female.

"Enough playing around, who are you and how did you find this place!?" The masked figure snapped.

 _'I better play it safe and be vague without tipping them off.'_

Again not a well thought out plan.

"My name is Dax, and I was being chased by-" He cut himself off.

The masked figure moved in a way to show they were curious by the sudden stop.

"Don't stop now we don't like cliffhangers." The female voice spoke.

"Uhhhh O-Okay..." He said worriedly.

 _'Great this will be fun...'_ He thought.

"Alright, I was being chased by a massive silver hedgehog robot from an outpost or guard station several miles from here." He finished.

"It looked a lot like Sonic," Dax mumbled to himself.

Not realizing the masked figure caught the word Sonic he played it off like he said nothing.

The masked figure stood up and walked away, giving a hand gesture signaling their partner to follow, which Dax didn't get a chance to see where she was.

He was left confused wondering what they caught.

* * *

-Future, Sonic.-

Sonic finished explaining to Cherry. Leaving out a few details, like some names and descriptions to shorten the story. After that Sonic was left alone to get rest.

"Miss Rabbit does his story match up with what you remember?" Cherry asked in a whisper.

"Parts of it does, I was only told parts about before he, um I guess went missing, but I'm not sure, but something bothers me." Cream replied.

"Don't tell me you don't believe him! You of all people should be able to tell." Cherry almost started to shout.

"I remember the events at the beginning of his story, I _think,_ I believe him..." Cream answered.

"It's just one thing is bothering me about his story I just can't put my finger on it." She continued.

Cream stood there thinking deeply then she heard Cherry snap her fingers.

"The red hedgehog!"

"The red hedgehog?" Cream repeated confused.

"Yes, all the stories I've been told by you Tails and Mom, no mention of him." She pointed out.

An audible *Ahem* was heard coming from the entrance.

"The tests prove it, beyond a doubt he's Sonic..." Tails states while walking into the room.

The room remained silent.

"And before you go off on me Cream, I want to say I'm sorry." He said feeling horrible.

"No sweat pal. After a brief history lesson, I understand." Sonic spoke out of nowhere.

"Anyways why are you talking about a red hedgehog?" Tails questioned.

"Sonic's story matches up with all the details except the red hedgehog." Cream replied.

"Actually... He's real I'm the only one who remembers, he died trying to save Sonic, or..." Tails stated face lighting up like something just clicked.

"That's it! 20 years ago they were caught in a kind of temporal energy blasting them to the future, how I don't know but that will come later."

"But I still don't understand how there were no readings back then but. First things first, we need to track down the other hedgehog!" Tails said with a new found sense of glee.

A/N: I want to clear something up real fast, due to Tails not being there for the events of cd, he doesn't know much about the time stones so he wouldn't know how to look for their energy. Thus ends this little note enjoy.

* * *

-Future, Dax.-

"Come on work you stupid things!" Dax whispered annoyed by his goggles.

"A.L.I.C.E. Come on I know you can do basic functions without shorting..." He whispered.

He continued to fiddle with them, luckily all his work was temporary fixes due to little free time, so tape was on almost all the wires ready for him to try and rewire.

He didn't have the know-how or the skill, he learned some from Jax but was too busy and too stubborn to sit and read books on technical engineering and wiring.

"There that should in theory work for a short amount of time." he patted himself on the back.

Putting on the goggles, he looked around scanning mode was still functional.

"Come on... I know night vision was planned," He muttered.

"Darn, I guess all I can do is wait." He said sliding the goggles back to his forehead.

The masked figure walked back into the room their body language showing them aggravated.

"Tell me what you know about Sonic the Hedgehog, or we'll have to pry the information out of you." They said.

"Huh? Who says I know anything about this Sonic you're talking about, and even if I know anything why should I tell you? For all, I know I'm a dead man no matter what." He replied putting on his best poker face.

 _'I'm so screwed he must have heard me, play it cool.'_ He internally panicked.

"Emperor Eggman's forces are on their way to take you, and they will torture the information out of you, or to save yourself lots of pain tell us now." They threatened.

He gave it some thought before answering.

"Alright... I'll take the torture." He responded catching the masked figure off guard.

"You would rather take torture over easily giving up information. You're either stupidly loyal or just stupid." They said.

"Honestly... I would rather do this the easy way but, That would be letting Eggman win, and if I let that happen then that wouldn't be what a Freedom Fighter is all about." He said showing a sly grin.

 _'I always looked up to the Freedom Fighters using their name wasn't my best idea, but it's the only thing I got.'_

Strike three you're out.

The masked figure looked over at their partner seemingly interested in the statement.

"A Freedom Fighter its been a while since we captured one of those." The female voice said from the shadows.

 _'Awhile since they caught a freedom fighter, why does that feel wrong?'_

"Well now Eggman will have fun with you, so keep that smug face of your's on." The masked figure said as they walked up close to the bars of the cage.

"I gotta wonder, what's keeping you so calm right now?" The female asked.

"I'll tell you... Nothing, after the day I've had I'm freaking out its the only constant, heck I thought I had died a couple of hours ago, so yeah being knocked out trapped interrogated and possibly getting tortured is honestly the nicest my day is gonna get." He replied.

The two figures looked over at each other when Eggman's Egg Pawns walked into the room.

"We are here under orders to transport the prisoner to Emperor Eggman." The leader of the robots stated.

"Good, he's all ready." The masked figured stated.

The Egg Pawns picked up and walked away with the cage.

20 minutes later, the Egg Pawns proceed to a clearing where the leader received a message.

"We are to remain here until extraction." The leader relayed.

 _'I'm trapped, in a cage being held up by robots in the middle of a clearing in the forest, no getting out of this, how would Sonic get out of this. Think I got it! No, Maybe if I-'_

His thought was cut off by a sudden exploding Egg Pawn.

"Woah!" He yelped.

A ball of fire came flying from the right hitting the lead Egg Pawn.

The Egg pawns toss the cage with a loud thud.

"Oof," Dax said as the cage hit the ground.

The Egg pawns went into attack formation firing in all directions.

A figure could be seen dashing around the trees and gunfire, then another fireball went flying toward the bots but then walking out of the way causing the ball to hit the cage.

A few more fireballs flew in hitting one or two Egg pawns thining them out. Coming down from above was a flaming tornado taking down the rest of the Egg Pawns.

Once the flames dissipated Dax could see a purple cat looking over the remains of the robots, suddenly her gaze shifted to him.

She walked up to the cage and melted a large hole in the bars.

"T-Thank you, if it weren't for you... Thank you so much." He said.

"What did those Egg Pawns want from you?" She asked directly.

"They were taking me to Eggman to torture me for information." He replied.

"Information about?" She questioned.

"About something I know nothing about, last I checked I was a waiter at a cafe, adventures aren't my thing..." He answered with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter that you don't know, what do they think you know?" She asked annoyed.

"They wanted information about Sonic the Hedgehog." He answered simply.

Her brow shifted in interest.

"Come with me it's not safe here." She said before walking off.

"Wait if I'm going with you at least tell me your name." He said.

"Blaze, and you?" She asked.

"Dax, now that's out of the way after you." He said gesturing forward.

Hours later outside of the ruins of Central City.

Blaze moved a tree stump revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Down here." She said.

Dax complied and climbed down followed by Blaze closing the entrance.

"Okay, I want to know everything even if you 'Don't know anything,' got it." Blaze demanded.

"Ever since this all started everyone seems to have a fixation on him, everything revolves around him sure he's some big hero... And Station Square is piles of rubble..." He replied, putting his hand on his head as if he had a headache.

"H-How am I supposed to give you answers when I don't get the time to process it, its just one thing after another..."

He took a deep breath.

"But I'll tell you what I'm able to."

* * *

-Future, Sonic.-

"*Yawn* Looks like a nap was all I needed to feel like me again," Sonic said standing up.

"Woah, this place got busy!" He said looking at the busy command center.

Over a dozen people were working on gathering information, papers scattering around shouts flying.

"Reports say the red hedgehog was seen heading toward Mystic Ruins but disappeared." Someone shouted.

"Mystic Ruins, that's a good place to start, we'll go tomorrow." Tails replied.

"Why not now? I'm rested and ready to get back in action." Sonic replied.

"Because It's the middle of the night everyone's tired, you've been asleep for hours." Tails replied.

"Alright, this isn't the world I remember so I'll let you call the shots," Sonic replied slightly disappointed.

"Okay then. LET'S GO, FREEDOM TEAM SONIC!" Cherry declared with excitement.

* * *

 **It's good to get this out finally. I'll be working on the next chapter when I have the free time to do so. Also, I know the focus was more on Dax, but what I wanted to do was build up and let us get to know the new guy a bit, we will get to learn more about him over time. But for this chapter, I felt the focus needed to be on him more, building up the events also relied on him, for reasons that will be known soon.**

 **Leave a review, and feel free to share your ideas.**


End file.
